


Are You Ashamed?

by Vegeta_vs_Emotions



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Son Goten, Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Family Fluff, Goku being Goku, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Saiyan Culture, Top Trunks Briefs, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), everyone is over 18, if only it were canon, pleasedrinkresponsibly, they would be perfect together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_vs_Emotions/pseuds/Vegeta_vs_Emotions
Summary: Now that their families know about their relationship, everyone has some adjusting to do. A one-shot that has become more...
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 70
Kudos: 197





	1. Are You Ashamed?

_ Click. _

Anyone else in the house wouldn’t have heard it, but Vegeta listened as the front door quietly open and shut. He closed the fridge slowly, turning around to face his son.

“Getting home pretty late?” he asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Uh, yeah I was seeing a movie with...a friend.” Trunks muttered, staring at the floor. How could he forget that on Friday nights his father trained an extra hour so he could sleep in with his mother the next morning. He shifted his gaze up, meeting his father’s onyx eyes. 

“A friend?” Vegeta asked, turning away from his son to fill up his glass at the sink.

“Yeah, um, her name is, uh, Erasa.” and with that, Trunks avoided any more questions by going straight to his room. Vegeta downed the entire glass of water in one gulp and headed towards the room he shared with his wife.

Vegeta opened the door to find his wife sitting up in bed, pouring over some sort of a manual. “Our son just lied to me.” he grunted, and headed to the en-suite bathroom, shedding his armor as he walked. Bulma raised her eyebrows but did not look up from her reading. It wasn’t until she heard the shower turn on that she shifted her work to the side table and went to join her husband.

Vegeta felt Bulma’s arms wrapped around his middle as she stepped into the shower to join him. She kissed one of the scars on his shoulder blade and waited. “Not only is he lying, but he’s doing a shit job.” Vegeta grunted. His son used to be better at lying, even as a child. Vegeta had always been able to tell if Trunks was lying before, but this was just a pathetic attempt.

“Oh?” Bulma purred into his back, waiting for him to continue his thought. She squeezed some of the shower gel into her hand and reached up, massaging his scalp. He groaned and rested his forehead on the cool tile. 

“He just claimed to be at the movies with some girl, when it was clear he was with Goten.” he muttered. 

Bulma turned Vegeta around to face her, rubbing the suds into his chest. “Why wouldn’t he just say he was with Goten?” She asked, furrowing her brow. She continued soaping up his chest, eyes lingering on each muscle as she went. 

“Because they’re fucking.” Vegeta said so plainly, surprised Bulma couldn’t figure it out herself. Bulma sputtered, getting soap in her eyes in the process. She blindly reached for a towel, reeling from both Vegeta’s claim and the stinging in her eyes. Vegeta turned off the water and helped his wife find a towel. He wiped the soap from her eyes and she stared ate him, mouth agape. 

“Why would you think...how do you know they’re having sex?” She questioned him, finally regaining her composure. It wasn’t that she was a prude. Quite the opposite. She had been trying to get Trunks to talk about girls and sex for years, but he seemed to always focus on his school work or helping her in the lab. Even when he started highschool, he never brought any girls home for her to (interrogate) meet. Now in his senior year, she was disappointed that he still hadn’t started to date. Or so she thought...

“It’s obvious. They always smell like they just sparred for hours, but his clothes never have a rip or tear. He comes home at odd hours reeking of the brat, and his pheromones have been nauseating for months.” Vegeta couldn’t believe that something this obvious could have escaped the most brilliant woman in the universe. 

Bulma wrapped a towel around herself, headed into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Vegeta flared his ki to dry off and went to the drawer to pull out some boxers. Bulma couldn’t even appreciate her naked husband the way she usually would because she was still recovering from this new information. Goten practically grew up at Capsule Corp, and was like a second son to her. She watched the boy grow up and while Goku was dead, Vegeta stepped in as a father figure for Goten (although he would never admit that.) The boys had been attached at the hip since birth, and even shared a soul on occasion. So was this really a surprise? 

“I suppose it makes sense. They have always been two halves of a whole.” She mused, still sitting in her damp towel. “But I can’t believe he didn’t tell me. We talk about everything!” She looked at Vegeta for answers, but he didn’t seem to have them. Vegeta climbed into bed, folding his hands behind his head.

“Tch, you are upset that your son hasn’t shared the details of his sexual escapades with his mother? ” he closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t going to get a lick of sleep until Bulma had talked through her thoughts. He should have just shut up about it until the morning.

“Does he think we wouldn’t approve? We have always been incredibly supportive of..”

“I do NOT approve.” Vegeta sat up, looking disgusted at his wife. Her eyes widened in shock.

“Vegeta its the 21st century, men loving other men is complete…” he cut her off again, tossing the blanket off. 

“I don’t give a shit that Goten is a man! What power does Kakarot’s spawn have over my own?” 

Vegeta fumed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He threw the door open, now wide awake. Obviously he wasn’t getting to sleep until this was settled. He didn’t understand humans and their bizarre hangups. On Planet Vegeta, there was never a discussion about homosexuality. It was a nonissue. Two warriors were either mated, or they weren’t. Gender didn’t play a role.

What he did care about was Trunks lying about it to his face. 

He stalked down the hallways, and he heard Bulma following after him. She had almost caught up to him when he pushed through the door of Trunks’ room. He was greeted by a wide-eyed son, who had pulled up the sheets as if they would protect him. He had been sensing his father's energy fluctuate for the last half hour and it had kept him awake. 

“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Vegeta growled at his son. Before Trunks could answer, his mother poked her head around his father’s broad shoulders. “Honey, don’t worry about your father.” She smiled softly and went to sit on the edge of her son's bed. 

“So how long have you and Goten been together?” She figured being direct would be the most effective way to have this conversation. Trunks’ eyes got impossibly wider, and his gaze shifted back and forth between his parents. 

“I don’t know what you …. I mean how did you…” he couldn’t seem to organize his thoughts. Was it that obvious? He and Goten made sure to never be too close whenever his parents were around, despite Goten’s clinginess. They hadn’t even put a label on it. In the past few months, sparring had just turned into something else.

“You have been lying about where you’ve been, your ki has been unstable for months, and you absolutely reek of that Kakarot carbon-copy!” Vegeta spat out. He crossed his arm and leaned against the door frame. 

Trunks felt the air had been sucked out of the room. He hadn’t even thought about the signs he had been giving off. He thought he was being so subtle. The world seemed to come crashing down. Just as the tears started to prickle between his eyes, he looked away. His father always said crying was a sign of weakness, and this wasn’t the time to disappoint him any further.

“What your father is  _ trying  _ to say is, we are happy for you and wish you had just told us instead of pretending.” Bulma brushed a few stray blye hairs from Trunks’ eyes. “I just can’t believe I didn’t see it until now.” She said and pulled him into her arms. The position allowed him to see his father’s back as he stalked out of the room. He held onto his mother for a few more seconds before pulling back.

“I think you should talk to your father.” she smiled, having no concerns over how that conversation would turn out. Trunks, however, could imagine over a hundred ways that conversation would end up with one of them through a wall. She stood up, tightened the sash around her robe and headed back towards their bedroom. Trunks could sense that Vegeta hadn’t returned to their room, but instead was back in the Gravity Chamber. Trunks groaned and got out of bed.

* _ Gravity Simulator Active. Do not enter. _ * The red lights over the door blinked. Trunks sighed and typed in the code for the automatic shutdown of the room. He figured he couldn’t piss his father off any more than he already had. He heard the room power down, and pressed the release button. What he found was not what he was expecting. 

Instead of an enraged, sweaty Saiyan throwing punches at the training bots, his father was facing away from him, floating a few feet off the ground, almost like Piccolo often would. He stood in the doorway, unsure what to say when his father opened his mouth. 

“If you are going to stay, turn the gravity back to 500.” he grunted without turning around or opening his eyes. Trunks walked over to the control panel and slowly turned the dial up. He felt the pressure on his bones that would surely crush him if he were human. When the room reached 500 times gravity, he paused, unsure of how to proceed. Eventually, he walked around to face his father, and took the same position. Vegeta’s eyes remained closed and his ki was oddly steady. It was almost unnerving.

“Are you disappointed in me?” Trunks managed to say, watching for any change in his father’s expression. 

“For what?”

Trunks wavered in the air, dragging a hand through his too-long hair. “For...everything? For...being...gay?” It was the first time he had said the word aloud, and although it was incredibly awkward, he also felt an immediate weight lift off of him. But Vegeta said nothing.

“For...being with Goku’s son?” he shifted, watching for any microexpression that might indicate what his father was thinking.

“Are  _ you _ ashamed of either of those things?” he father finally said in a calm voice, opening his eyes. Trunks had expected a lot of comments, but not that one.  _ Was _ he ashamed? He thought about why he had been hiding their relationship, but all the reasons that he had come up with earlier seemed to evaporate. He shrunk under his father’s glare until he could compose himself.

“No.” he said in a voice that sounded more sure than he expected, and that is when it hit him. He wasn’t ashamed. Goten was one of the strongest and most amazing men on earth. He was kind and hardworking and beautiful and all his. “No, I’m not ashamed.” Trunks was practically glowing when his father responded. 

“People only lie when they are ashamed. Where is your Saiyan pride?” he growled, his calm demeanor shifting slightly. “I don’t understand human hang-ups about sex, and I don’t want to discuss your sexual activities further. But if I ever think you have lost your pride, I will not hesitate to beat it back into you.” and with that, his father straightened himself, turned the gravity down, and headed back to his wife. He left his son to think about why he had lied in the first place, and the more Trunks thought about it, the harder it was to come up with an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. Should I continue to write Trunks/Goten? Maybe Goten coming out to his parents? I realize this is a non-canon pairing, but they just seem so cute and natural together!
> 
> Also, if there are any spelling errors or edits you would suggest, please let me know. I do not have anyone to beta for me, and I have dyslexia so editing my own work can be tough.


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta now know about Trunks and Goten, but how will the Son family take the news?

_ ‘So my parents know about us…’ _

Goten squinted his eyes as he looked at the bright screen. He had been on the edge of sleep when he heard his phone buzz next to his bed. It wasn’t unusual for Trunks to text him at all hours, but there was nothing to prepare Goten for  _ that  _ message.

Goten blinked, his fingers hovered over the keys, unsure how to respond. They had agreed that they weren’t ready to tell their friends and family, and they hadn’t discussed when the time would be right. He guessed it didn’t matter.

_ ‘How?’ _

_ ‘Apparently it was obvious to my Dad.’ _

Vegeta? Of all the people that might have noticed a change in their behavior, he would be the last person he expected. Goten wasn’t sure how aware Vegeta was about his own romantic relationship, let alone anyone else’s. Apparently Goten was taking too long to respond, because he phone buzzed again.

_ ‘He wouldn’t say anything, but I’m not sure how long my mom can keep a secret like this…’ _

Goten’s head was spinning. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t think most of their friends would care. Tien and Chaiotzu always had a weird thing going on, and he had always thought Yamcha had some bi-curious tendencies. It was his parents he was more worried about...specifically his mother. 

Chi-chi was always mentioning how quickly Gohan had settled down, and how Goten was just about the age Gohan had been when he married Videl. Ever since he could remember, she was always saying how he was destined to be a ‘Lady Killer’ and how she would only allow him to date the perfect girl. He grimaced, thinking about the dishes that would be broken when she found out. Goten didn’t think Goku would understand it really, but he wasn’t looking forward to explaining how two men could have sex. 

_ ‘I’ll tell my parents...just not right now.’ _

_ ‘Okay. I’ll tell my mom to hold it together. Sorry, I know it will probably be hard to sleep after this, but do your best.’  _

And with that, Trunks went radio silent, which Goten was both frustrated and relieved with. He definitely wasn’t going to be able to sleep now, but he needed time to work through this. He spent the rest of the night practicing different ways to talk to his family.

_______________________________________________-

When morning came, Goten still hadn’t slept or figured out what to say. He smelled bacon wafting in from the kitchen, and eventually his stomach won out and he pulled himself out of bed.

He sat at the counter and started pulling strips of bacon onto the plate his mother had placed at his seat. 

“Goodmorning, honey. Your dad killed that boar last night so it should be nice and fresh. Do you want any fruit on your pancakes? You know, Gohan is coming by today with Pan and Videl, so make sure you vacuum the living room before you...Oh no! Honey what is wrong? Are you sick?” Goten had apparently underestimated how rough he looked. When Chi-chi turned around she was taken aback by the circles under his eyes and the way he was fidgeting. 

Chi-chi was instantly on him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. “You don’t feel any hotter than usual. Are you nauseous?” She paced back to the sink, wetting a cloth to lay on the back of Goten’s neck. 

“Mom, I’m fine.” he meant to push her away gently, but apparently it was harder than he expected. Goku walked into the kitchen just as Chi-chi stumbled back slightly.

“Whoa, son. Watch your strength.” Goku chided and went to put his arm around Chi-chi.

“I’m...I’m sorry mom. I just feel fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” His appetite gone. He pushed his chair back, and said the only thing that was sure to get him away from his mother without further questions. “I guess I have more energy than usual. Dad, do you wanna spar outside?” and he watched a grin spread across his father’s face. 

“Of course! Let’s eat first.” he kissed Chi-chi’s forehead and sat down. Chi-chi was still looking at Goten with a wary look.

‘“I’m done, so I’m just gonna go warm up. Come out when you’re ready.” And with that, Goten ducked outside before his mother could ask anymore questions.

__________________________________________________________

“Wow son, obviously your training with Trunks has been paying off!” Goku commended after Goten put up a particularly impressive block. Unfortunately, the mention of Trunks caught him off gaurd and he took one of his father’s punches directly to the sternum, flying backwards into the dirt.

“You okay, Goten? I thought you would have blocked that.” Goku floated down, landing in front of his son.

“I’m fine, I just got distracted..” Goten faltered, brushing himself off. Goku cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brow.

“Distracted? You can’t get distracted in a fight!” he chided, pulling his son up and falling back into his sparring stance. They sparred for at least another hour until Goten was absolutely wiped and Goku had built up a bit of a sweat. 

“That was great, son. We don’t do this enough anymore with you always off with Trunks.” There it was again. Right as his father mentioned Trunks, Goten felt his breath get caught in his throat. He coughed and turned away from his father, trying to cover up his blush. Just as he turned, he saw Gohan descending from the sky with ten-year old Pan clinging to his back. Behind him was Videl flying a few meters behind. Goten was grateful for the distraction.

“Uncle Goten!” Pan screeched, flinging herself at Goten with a force that could have cracked a normal man’s ribs. 

“Hey, Squirt.” he put a hand on her back as she clung to him like a koala. He looked down at her and thought about all the things he and Trunks had been through by the time they were her age. Pan had only known peace time. Even after they all found out about the Tournament of Power, she was too young to understand that her own father had once again saved their entire world. She knew those as only stories, and that was the way it should be.

“Hiya, son! Good to see you,Videl!” Goku slapped Gohan on the back, grinning. The five of them began towards the house, and Chi-chi flung the door open. 

“There’s my sweet girl!” She called and scooped Pan up out of Goten’s arm with the girl giggling before squirming out of her grasp and heading straight to the fridge for leftovers. Goten remembered how raviousnous he had been as a young Saiyan, and even though Pan was only a quarter-saiyan, it didn’t seem to matter in regards to food. 

“Sorry about that, Chi-chi.” Videl chuckled and hugged her mother-in-law. “She has been so food focused lately I can barely get her attention.” The two ladies sat on the couch and Goku and Gohan both gravitated to the kitchen counter to see what Pan had pulled out. Goten looked back and forth between living room and kitchen, unsure of who he would rather talk to right now.

“I, uh, need to take a shower. Dad pushed me pretty hard…” he grumbled as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

“Okay honey, I’m going to make lunch soon!” Chi-chi called after him. 

Goten closed the door behind him, and sank down against it. He didn’t realize he had been holding this tension in his shoulders, and he made a conscious effort to relax. It was then that his phone buzzed.

_ “How’s it going?” _

_ “It’s going. I haven’t said anything to them yet….I was just about to jump in the shower.” _

_ “Hmmm, I wish I was there to join you…;)” _

And immediately Goten felt like his pants were just a bit too constricting.

_ “Can you be serious? I’m super stressed out here!”  _ Goten chided, attempting to push the image of a wet, soapy Trunks from his mind.

_ “I am serious. It’s just that now that my parents know, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted, and I want you to feel that way too! Among other things. So go take a shower, and take care of that sexy body for me while I’m not there and I’ll just have to imagine it.” _

Goten turned the water on and shrugged his shirt off. He looked in the mirror and could still see the circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He gripped the sink and just as he started to pull himself together, he heard his phone buzz again. 

He was about to text Trunks to knock it off, when a picture popped up on his phone. He instantly turned the screen towards his chest and looked around hastily, as if he wasn’t alone in the bathroom. Trunks had sent a very lewd picture of himself. His face wasn’t in the picture but Goten could clearly tell it was Trunks. Even fsomeone who didn’t get to see his cock on a regular basis would recognize that unique shade of blue, neatly trimmed. 

Goten immediately felt himself harden the rest of the way, and yanked off his pants to relieve the pressure.

_ “You know, it would be polite to send one back…” _

Goten groaned in both frustration and arousal. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sent pictures back and forth, but his family was in the other room! He debated with himself and before he could change his mind, he wrapped a tanned hand around his member, snapped a picture, and hit send.

Goten didn’t wait for a response and turned to the shower. He turned the water back to cold and jumped in, willing his cock to go back down. It took 20 minutes but eventually he calmed down and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. He grabbed his phone and headed to his bedroom to change.

_ ‘[image] from Trunks’ _ . 

He tossed his phone onto the bed, knowing that whatever that picture was, it wasn’t going to help his situation. He roughly dried himself, pulled on a tshirt and jeans, and went out to the kitchen. His mom had thrown together an impressive amount of sandwiches. Goku and Pan were shoveling food into their mouths as Gohan attempted to eat a bit slower, but his Saiyan genes were winning out. 

“I put a plate aside for you so these animals wouldn’t eat them all.” his mother chuckled and slid his own towering plate towards him. Chi-chi and Videl were both munching on their own sandwiches, listening to Gohan tell them about his next conference. Almost all of the discussion went right over Goku’s head, who tried to nod at appropriate times but mostly just kept stuffing his face. Goten was better at pretending to understand, having spent much time listening to Trunks ramble about his latest work in the lab.

“Gohan, I think it’s time.” Videl smiled, pushing her plate away from her. Goten looked up from his plate, raising his eyebrows.    
  


“We’re going to have another baby!” Gohan barely got the sentence out before Chi-chi was jumping up and down, kissing her son and daughter-in-law. She was completely thrilled. “Oh I hope it’s another girl to spoil! This family needs more women! Goten, you better catch up with Gohan!” The words came flying out of her mouth, and Gotens mouth went dry.

“So there’s a baby in Momma’s tummy?” Pan asked, mouth full of ham and cheese. When Videl nodded, she jumped up and pressed her face into her mother’s abdomen curiously.

“I thought I sensed another energy here! That’s great guys!” Goku praised between bites of his sandwich. Goten was the only one who hadn’t said anything yet, but the only one who seemed to notice was Gohan. As Goku continued to eat and Chi-chi and Videl spoke about how far along she was, Gohan stared at Goten.

“Um...congrats you too, I’m so happy for you.” the words tumbled out and he did mean the. He was thrilled that he was going to have another niece or nephew, but his mind had already been spinning before this new information. 

“Thank you,” Gohan smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He could sense something was off with his brother, but now didn’t seem like the time to press. 

The rest of lunch went off without any more huge reveals, and eventually the excitement died down. “I gave birth to two half-saiyans, I know how hard this can be…” Goten heard his mother say to Videl as they left the kitchen.

“Grandpa, can I show you how strong I’ve gotten! Me and Bulla have been practicing!” Pan tugged Goku out the door and it wasn’t long before the snapping of branches and a few trees falling could be heard outside.

Gohan chuckled. “She’s been quite...destructive lately. I’m not sure how we will handle two of them.” he mused, leaning against the counter. He looked at Goten and cocked his head to the side the same way Goku had done earlier. Goten knew he was practically his father’s clone, but it was moments like this that his brother looked so much like their father as well. “So what’s going on with you?” Gohan asked, seemingly nonchalant.

“Oh nothing nearly as exciting.” he grumbled, not sure what to do with his hands now that he wasn’t shoveling sandwiches into his mouth. He opted for sitting on them.

“You sure? Because it seems like you have something on your mind.” Gohan proded. Goten sighed. His brother had always been more intune with him than anyone else in his family. He shifted uncomfortably on his stool, unsure if this was the time to say something. It was a big day for Gohan and Videl, and it didn’t seem like the time to make it about himself. “You don’t have to say anything, I just thought you might want to.” and the kind look in Gohan’s eyes broke his resolve to stay quiet.

“I’ve actually been seeing someone.” Goten grumbled, looking anywhere but at Gohan.

“Well that’s great! Why didn’t you just say so?” Gohan smiled warmly.

“I didn’t want to take away the attention from you. This is a huge deal.”

“We can celebrate two things at once! So what’s she like?” Gohan quizzed, wanting to know more about this mysterious woman in Goten’s life.

Well, it’s now or never. “It’s a he, actually.” he barely got out as he stood up so quickly the stool fell backwards. He busied himself trying to straighten the stool, not meeting Gohan’s eyes.

“Oh...well that’s….cool.” Gohan was not usually at a loss for words. Goten flushed crimson and started towards the front door. “Wait, Goten!” Gohan called after him as he left the house, passing his father and Pan who were wrestling on the ground. 

“Uncle Goten, wanna see how strong my ki blasts are?” Pan squirmed out of Goku’s hold and leaped on Goten’s back. If she hadn’t stopped him, he would have already blasted away from the house. But he didn’t want to hurt her by shaking her off, and that gave Gohan enough time to catch up with his brother.

“Goten, let’s talk!” Gohan said and tried to pull Pan off his back, without much luck.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he said quickly, trying to keep his voice even and failing.

Gohan tugged on his shoulder to force Goten to look at him. “It’s not a big deal. That you...” he looked at his father who was now sitting cross legged on the ground, seemingly oblivious to Goten’s distress. “It’s totally fine. We would never judge you.” He let go of Goten when he was sure he wasn’t going to fly off.

“It’s not really you I was worried about,” Goten cast his eyes at the house. Gohan frowned, knowing he was referring to their mother, and started to understand Goten’s predicament.

“I can’t tell you how  _ everyone  _ is going to react, but I think you’ve earned the right to be happy. With  _ anyone _ you want.” and that comment started to sink in for Goten. He was a great son and brother. He always helped his mom with the chores, always helped his dad with the farm, has always supported his brother in his career choice, so why shouldn’t he be happy? Hell, he even helped save the world at eight years old!

Goten signed and flopped on the ground, apparently not going to fly away from this conversation. Pan crawled off his back and onto her fathers.

“Whatcha two talking about?” Goku said, coming over to plop next to his youngest son, his ever present grin plastered on his face. Goten looked at his father, then to Gohan, and then back to his father. Would his father even _get_ _it?_ He doubted it, but he figured it would be good practice for telling his mother.

“We are talking about...my boyfriend.” he said in a much breathier tone that he had hoped for. It was the first time he had said the word aloud, and he actually liked the way it sounded.

“Oh okay that...wait, huh?” Goku looked puzzled and rubbed the back of his head the way he did when he was confused or uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, I have a boyfriend. It’s like a girlfriend...but it’s….well a boy.” Goten said, wishing for a moment that his father wasn’t so clueless. 

“Oh, cool. So like your own Chi-chi or Videl, but it’s a guy. That’s cool, right Gohan? Is it Trunks? That would make sense.” his father mused, not very aware of Goten’s inner turmoil. His eyes widened when his father guessed Trunks so quickly. How could his father have guessed that, the most clueless man in the world! 

“Umm, yeah it actually is.” Goten mumbled, shocked at his father’s guess. Gohan opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Then opened it again.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Gohan said as Pan released her grip on Goten to climb all over her father. Goten felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

“So yeah, Trunks is my boyfriend, so that’s it.” he quickly stood up looking for something to do that wasn’t having this conversation. Gohan stood too, bringing Pan with him while Goku stayed on the ground, lost in his own thoughts. “We don’t have to make a big deal out of it. It’s just a thing.” he gently kicked a rock near his foot and sent it flying into the woods.

“But how do you have sex with a guy?” Goku finally piped up, and Goten thought he was going to melt into a puddle at that exact moment. Gohan coughed and put Pan down.

“Honey why don’t you see what your mom is up to?” he pushed her towards the front door. Pan looked confused but did as her father asked. Gohan looked apologetically at Goten as their father continued.

“Your mom always said sex was something a man and woman do when they get married. And that’s where kids come from. So Gohan and Videl have sex, but if you marry Trunks, will you have sex? Would Trunks get pregnant if you had sex?” Goku continued his stream of consciousness until both his sons were turning bright red.

“Ummm, do we really need to talk about this right now?” Goten struggled to say. Goku didn’t seem satisfied, but finally noticed his sons seemed uncomfortable.

“Sure, yeah, okay.” he quietly said, clearly still confused at the logisitics.

“Why don’t we go inside and, uh, talk to Videl and Mom,” Gohan suggested, but Goten shook his head. He wasn’t ready. This was happening way too fast.

“Well we shouldn’t just stand here and stare at each other. Let’s go in.” and with that Gohan left Goten and his father, and followed his daughter inside. Goten looked at his father, but couldn’t think of anything else he could say, so he simply hung his head and followed his brother in.

__________________________________

They were all squeezed into the small living room, with Videl and Chi-chi on the couch and Pan in Chi-chi’s lap. Gohan was behind Videl with his hands resting on her shoulders. His father sat cross legged on the floor as Goten leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.

“So what were you boys talking about?” Chi-chi asked as she attempted to braid Pan’s wild hair.

Goten saw his father open his mouth, and decided to jump in before his father handled the conversation even worse than he would himself.

“We...uh..were actually talking about….me. I’m seeing someone.” he said, trying to find the right words. Chi-chi looked up, as if she were processing what he had said to her. Then her face brightened.

“Oh that’s so exciting! I’ve been waiting for you to settle down and give me more grandchildren! Oh, I didn’t even think you had time to date. It seems like you spend all your time with Trunks! I’m surprised that…” she trailed off and Goten watched the wheels turning and finally the realization hit her. “Trunks…” she said much quieter. “It’s Trunks, isn’t it?” Goten had expected anger,  _ not  _ tears.

When Goten didn’t deny it, she put her face in her hands and the tears started to quietly flow. Videl pulled Pan off Chi-chi’s lap and looked surprised at Gohan.

“Chi-chi, it’s not a big deal, we love Trunks!” Goku attempted to calm his wife, wrapping an arm around her. That only made her sob harder and Goten couldn’t watch anymore. How did this become about consoling  _ her?  _ He was the one with the life-changing admission. He wanted to shout at her, but his too-nice nature won out so he just left. This time no one followed him. 

Goten flew away from the house without a particular destination in mind, but he wasn’t surprised when he ended up at Capsule Corp. Trunks had sensed his energy approaching and was standing in the lawn to greet him.

“Hey, your ki’s been all over the place. I’m assuming that means to talked to them.” Trunks pulled Goten into an embrace, excited he didn’t have to hide his feelings anymore at home. Goten, however, pulled away, not used to the public display of affection.

“My mom fucking lost it, like it was heartbreaking for  _ her! _ ” he balled his fists and kicked at the dirt. 

“Look, it’s gonna be fine. This will blow over and…”

“Don’t act like you know what I’m going through! Your parents aren’t even upset! You didn’t even have to  _ tell _ them, they figured it out on their own!” Goten knew it wasn’t fair to blame Trunks, but he needed to vent his frustration and Trunks was the only one there. Trunks watched Goten’s hair start to flow, despite there being no breeze. He even thought he saw it flash to gold, if not just for a moment. 

Trunks pulled Goten into another embrace, and this time Goten didn’t push him away. Instead, he melted into his best friend’s arms. How many times had he wanted this? To hold him and not need to hide. Goten could tell that even though Trunks was concerned that he was upset, he was loving the ability to hold him this way. 

It was then that a familiar shift in the air made them break apart and Goku was standing there with two fingers on his forehead. Out of habit, Goten immediately tried to put some distance in between him and Trunks, but Trunks grabbed his hand instead.

“What do you want?” Goten snarled in a much more aggressive tone than even he was expecting.

“That’s a great question,” Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m here to talk to you.” he glanced down at where their hands met. It wasn’t as weird as Goku had thought it would be. The boys used to share the same body and soul, so holding hands seemed quite tame compared to that. He looked up at Trunks. “Do you mind if I talk to my son for a minute?” he said surprisingly serious. Trunks nodded and loosened his grip, but that was when Goten clamped down. 

“Anything you want to say, you can say in front of my  _ boyfriend _ .” Goten spat out. He didn’t care what anyone thought anymore. He wasn’t worried about making his family uncomfortable.

“Haha, yeah, okay. So….” Goku furrowed his brow, attempting to get the words right. “So your mom’s not mad.” and Goten huffed. 

“Well she certainly wasn’t happy.”

“Yeah, no, I know that...It’s just,” Goku shuffled his feet. Words had never been his strong suit. “I don’t like to talk for you mom, she’s good at that all by herself. It’s just that she had this idea of what your life would look like and...and now it’s different. Not bad!” he quickly added. “Just different. She just needs time to adjust.” Goku said, hoping he had gotten his point across. He had never really cared if Goten had a wife and kids of his own, but he knew that stuff was important to Chi-chi.

“Yeah well…”Goten tried to sound angry, but it just came out tired. He understood where his mother was coming from. He had just turned the future she expected for him on its head. “Well she’s going to have to get over it because Trunks and I are together.” he said firmly, but without malice. The day had been so stressful he had worn himself out, just by being so tense.

Goku surprised both of them when he slapped Trunks on the arm. “Yeah, I guess so. So Trunks, you love Goten huh? That’s would cool, to be officially family. I mean me and your mum have always been super close, she was like my sister when we were kids. But if you two get married it’d be for real and…” Goten didn’t hear the rest of his father’s ramble because his brain seemed to short out at the word  _ love _ . 

They hadn’t said the word aloud before. It was almost as if they didn’t need to. They had shared a  _ soul  _ when they were younger, and still occasionally for some intense training. But as soon as his father said it, it felt right. Like it needed to be said aloud. No, not just said, but screamed. Screamed from the lookout.

“Uh, Dad?” Goten cut on Goku’s ramble which had led him to saying that nowhim and Vegeta would be like brothers. An idea that Goten knew Vegeta would absolutely  _ hate _ . “I’m gonna come home soon, but would you mind giving me and Trunks some time alone?”

“Oh, yeah sure! Are you guys gonna kiss and stuff?” Goten went bright red and Trunks just chuckled, tightening his grip on Gotens hand.

“Something like that. Thanks Goku.” and just like that, his father was gone and Trunks was turning Goten’s chin to meet his eyes. And those perfect, million-miles-deep blue eyes reminded Goten why it was all worth it.

“I do, you know. Love you.” and Trunks pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t like other kisses they’ve shared. This one felt like a promise, and it filled Goten with strength he didn’t know he had. Maybe it wasn’t his at all, but it was Trunks’ strength. And maybe it would be just enough to face his mother again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The first chapter recieved a lot of positivity, and you all convinced me to write another! I didn't really know where I was going with it, but WOW did it turn out a lot longer. I hope you like it! Leave a comment with comments/suggestions. Like I said before, I have dyslexia and have trouble editing sometimes, so if there is a glaring mistake, let me know! xoxo


	3. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their family and friends now knowing what they are up to when they are alone, Trunks and Goten have some adjusting to do. Some shameless smut up ahead.

A smile ghosted over Trunks’ lips as he absent mindedly ran his fingers through Goten’s hair. They were watching a movie - well - Trunks was watching a movie and Goten had fallen asleep halfway through. The dark haired saiyan was sleeping with his head in Trunk’s lap, oblivious to the explosions and gunfire coming from the screen. 

It had been two weeks since their families found out about their relationship. The Briefs were adjusting much quicker to the boys’ new dynamic, and they found themselves spending the majority of the time at the compound. 

“He might as well stay the night.” Bulma whispered as she entered the room. Trunks looked up.

“You don’t need to whisper. He’s out cold.” Trunks looked down at Goten’s sleeping form, furrowing his brow. They had been having sleep overs their entire lives, but now that their families knew what might be happening behind closed doors, it felt different.

“It’s not like he doesn’t practically live here. You’re both adults.Just let me know if you want to upgrade your bed from a queen to a king.” Bulma said with a conspiratory smile. Even though Vegeta had been the one to figure it all out, she had immediately jumped on board, teasing Trunks constantly. 

Trunks considered his options. He could wake up Goten and fly him back home. He could let him sleep right there on the couch, and Goten would just have to text Chi-chi in the morning that he fell asleep. Or, he could wake Goten up to tell his parents he wouldn’t be home for the night. All of the options had definite drawbacks, but while Trunks was debating, Goten shifted and sleepily blinked up at Trunks. 

“I guess I missed the movie…” he yawned and sat up. “Wait! What time is it?” he started to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“It’s 1AM...You can stay if you want to...you should probably let your mom know though…” Trunks left it open for Goten to decide. There was nothing more that Trunks’ wanted than to fall asleep with Goten in his bed, but he wasn’t the one who had to live with the consequences of what Chi-chi would say.

He watched Goten arguing with himself, until the temptation of Trunks’ bed became too much. “I’ll stay. I’ll text her not to wait up.” he mumbled and pulled out his phone.

_ ‘Hey Mom, I fell asleep watching a movie, and I figured I would just stay here for the night. Hope that’s okay.’ _

In the past, Goten would never have worried about staying the night, but now it was different. He felt like every time his mother looked at Trunks, all she could see was the monster that defiled her baby. Chi-chi must have been waiting for Goten to come home because his phone buzzed shortly after.

_ ‘It’s fine. It’s not like you haven’t slept over before. Just be responsible.’ _

Goten wasn’t sure if his mother meant that it was fine, or that it was  _ fine, _ but either way at least now he knew she wasn’t going to show up in the middle of the night looking for him. He went to rest his head back in Trunks’ lap.

“How about we turn in? Obviously you are tired.”

“But you haven’t finished the movie.”

“I don’t really like it. The physics don’t even make sense, so let me take you to bed.”

The emphasis on the last word seemed to stir something inside Goten, and he suddenly didn’t feel as tired. Trunks took his hand and he felt himself being dragged out of the home theater and up to Trunks’ bedroom. 

Trunks’ bedroom was as big as you would think the heir to Capsule Corp would have. His queen size bed was pushed against the wall, and across the room was the twin bed that Bulma had added when they were ten and sleeping at each other’s houses as much as their own. The twin bed hadn’t been used in awhile, the boys opting to sleep together in Trunks’ bed. Goten looked at the quilted bed fondly, thinking of all the sleepovers over the years. 

“I’m going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?” Trunks purred, and Goten saw him pull his shirt over his head before slipping into the connected bathroom. In the past, Goten would have absolutely leaped after him, but this time he hesitated. This would be the first time they were staying the night together since their families found out about them. They weren’t sneaking around anymore, pretending they were just best friends and nothing more. It felt weird knowing that it was likely that everyone  _ knew _ what they were up to when they were alone.

The sound of the shower turning on jolted Goten out of his train of thought. He shrugged his shirt off, followed by his pants and padded towards the bathroom. Through the frosted glass he could see the outline of Trunks body.  _ His perfect body _ , Goten thought to himself. He kicked his boxers off and stepped inside the shower, careful not to get too much water on the floor.

“Took you long enough,” Trunks said, turning to face Goten. He had a handful of soap and started messaging it into Goten’s chest. Goten groaned as the hot water began to relieve the tension in his shoulders and back. “You need to relax.” Trunks mumbled as he continued to work down the planes of Goten’s abs.

While Goten had been quite stressed about their big reveal, Trunks was over the moon. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from trying to hold Goten’s hands or giving him little pecks on the cheek. Goten however was still unused to that type of affection happening outside the bedroom.

“Does it bother you? That our family probably knows what we’re doing?” Goten grumbled, looking up at the ceiling. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” he asked as his fingers began to move further south. Goten knew that if he was going to get his point across, it would have to be soon before he lost the ability to think coherent thoughts.

“Like, whenever we are alone, they are probabily assuming we are having sex.”

Trunks chucked, “Well to be fair, we usually are.” 

“But that’s the point! It feels like…I don’t know...an invasion of privacy. “ Goten groaned with frustration and arousal. 

“Are you embarrassed to be with me?” Trunks had paused, pulling his hands away and stepping backwards into the steam of water.

“What? No! It’s just...I like our business to be our business.” Goten stuttered. He wasn’t embarrassed of Trunks, was he? Maybe it was because his mom and dad, and even Gohan and Videl, were rarely affectionate in front of others. Honestly, he assumed that his parents only had sex twice to create himself and his brother, and even then it could have been an immaculate conception. He looked at Trunks, who’s mood had shifted.

“Well if you don’t want anyone to think we are having sex, let’s just not have sex.” he turned away to face the hot stream of water. Goten looked at Trunks’ sculpted back and immediately felt guilty. Why was he embarrassed? He was literally with the most perfect man on the planet, and somehow he had just talked him  _ out _ of having sex with him.

Goten stepped forward, taking the shampoo bottle from Trunks and began working up a lather in Trunks’ hair. It was so much softer and finer than all the other Saiyans. He had inherited his mother’s hair and eyes, which Goten had always loved. But Trunks was facing away from him, hiding his eyes, so Goten had to settle for appreciating his beautiful locks.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” Goten huffed, massaging Trunks’ scalp. He hadn’t meant to offend him, and tried to get the mood back where it had been headed. “This is just an adjustment for me. Give me some more time.” he expertly worked his fingers through his hair. Trunks’ head started to loll to the side as he hummed in contentment. Goten decided to shoot his shot. 

“You could always put something else in my mouth.” and he gave Trunks’ hair the slightest tug. He heard a growl and suddenly Goten was being pushed up against the tile, enough for a few to crack.

“What is with you? Do you want this or not? Are you embarrassed or not?” Trunks pressed his forearm into Goten’s chest. Not enough to even bruise, but enough to get his attention. Goten whined, loving when Trunks took control of the situation. 

“I want this.” he squeaked out and felt himself being pushed towards the shower floor. 

“Prove it.” and Goten did. He took Trunks' entire semi-hair length in his mouth one go, but didn’t start moving. Goten’s favorite thing was feeling Trunks get hard in his mouth, his dick slowly starting to push against the back of his throat. Trunks fisted his hand in Goten’s hair, but he didn’t force him down. He needed to know that Goten wanted this as much as he did.

Soon Trunks was at full mast and Goten was slowly dragging his lips back to the tip, using his teeth for just the  _ slightest _ increase in pressure. He felt Trunks grip tighten, but he wasn’t pushing him back down. He was letting Goten set the pace, and Goten had decided that the pace was going to be  _ slow. _

Goten kneeled for a much longer time than would have been comfortable for a human. His strong thighs held him up without much effort, allowing him to completely focus on Trunks’ pleasure. He would switch from gently cupping and sucking his balls to bobbing his head hard and fast, up and down the shaft. Eventually it began to be too much for Trunks and he attempted to pull Goten off.

“I don’t want to finish in your mouth.” he grunted, holding Goten back by his hair. 

“I doubt you’ll have a problem with a second round.” Goten chuckled, shaking himself free of Trunks’ grip. He doubled his efforts, using one hand to work the base of his shaft while the other held onto Trunks’ ass, as to not let him pull away. He felt Trunks’ tense up which was his only warning before Trunks came in his mouth. He managed to swallow some of it, but the rest dribbled out of his mouth and down the drain. 

From what they had read in a few of Bulma’s ‘special novels’ when they were younger, human men taste salty. He didn’t have anything to compare it to, but Goten had always found Trunks to be sweet and electric almost like...pop rocks? He didn’t have much time to think about it though because he was literally pulled from his musing as Trunks yanked him to a standing position. 

“What were you saying about a second round?” Trunks said as he pressed his mouth against Goten’s in a messy, open-mouth kiss. He knew he needed time, but he figured that would give him time to give Goten the attention he deserved. He turned Goten around and placed both of his hands against the cool tile. “Stay.” he threatened and began his work again washing Goten’s body, massaging his tense muscles. He dug his fingers into the small of his back, and was rewarded with Goten’s soft mewling sounds. Then he kneeled down, pulling apart Goten’s cheeks.

The boys had found that, unlike in humans, male saiyans seemed to produce their own sort of lubrication. Of course this new knowledge had thrilled them and they continued to test their theory and hadn’t been disappointed yet. What seemed to set it off was slight pressure where their tails would have been. Goten had a nub where he had been docked at birth. Trunks never had a tail, but the spot seemed to have a bundle of nerves underneath the skin, nonetheless.

Trunks started to work a finger against the tight ring of muscle. He remembered the first time, how nervous Goten had been and how long it had taken for him to relax. Now he was pushing against Trunks’ hand wantonly. “I said stay.” Trunks smirked, no disapproval in his tone. He felt Goten start to get wetter and he worked a second finger in. Then a third. 

“Truuuuunks” Goten practically whined into the wall. Much to his credit he hadn’t moved, but his legs were feeling weaker and weaker. Trunks stood up without removing his fingers, his other hand slowly working himself up and down.

“So impatient.” Trunks tutted. He removed his hand and pressed himself against Goten’s entrance. “You weren’t so sure earlier.” Trunks said evilly. “I want to make sure this is what you want.” Goten could only whine and attempt to press himself back into Trunks. 

“Ah, ah. I want to hear you say it.” he grinned into the crook of Goten’s neck, nipping lightly at the skin. He felt Goten’s legs about to buckle.

Fffff…...FUCK ME!” Goten gasped, and that is all Trunks needed to hear. He pushed Goten’s body flush against the wall, holding up his weight. He knew exactly what Goten could take, and he pushed himself to the hilt in one shot. “Arrrgh…” Goten let out a sound that was a combination of a sigh of relief and a scream of passion. 

Goten felt the cool tile rub up against his cheek, his abs, his cock. It was a stark contrast to the hot water and the even hotter saiyan molded to his back. He felt Trunks wrap one hand around his own erection, pumping it along with his thrusts. The friction against his nipples, the soft grunts erupting from Trunks, it was all to much. He closed his eyes and let Trunks carry him over the edge.

Trunks felt like he was in heaven as Goten's tight hole squeezed him. He felt Goten twitch and felt his warm cum spray all over his fingers. As Goten spasmed, Trunks knew that his second orgasm was seconds away. Instinct seemed to take total control and he bit into Goten’s collar bone, the taste of blood sending him over the edge. He emptied himself inside Goten, and slowly released his hold on his waist, allowing Goten to hold up his own weight. Goten could feel the cum round down between his cheeks before being swept down the drain. 

Trunks licked the blood away from Goten’s neck which was already healing. He looked at him apologetically, but Goten seemed so blissed out that he didn’t notice. “Sorry ‘Ten, I don’t know what came over me.” he aimed the shower heads to rinse them both off.

“Well I know  _ who  _ came over me…” Goten chuckled. He was completely spent, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Trunks shut the water off and went to grab them both towels. 

“It’s a good thing we have a water heater the size of a swimming pool.” Trunks smiled as he toweled off his hair before drying his body with his ki. He pulled on his boxers, and got into his bed. Goten fell into bed after him, sans pants, preferring to sleep naked. Like father, like Son. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I would have enjoyed that nearly as much if it were a cold shower.” Goten mumbled into the pillow, completely relaxed. Apparently a mindblowing orgasm was all he needed to get over his apprehension. 

Trunks listened to the light snore that progressed to that of a chainsaw. They had slept in the same room for so long that although he teased Goten about it, his snores would actually lull Trunks to sleep. He leaned his head against his arms and let sleep take him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading this and especially those who are commenting. I'm going to keep going with this and see where it takes me! I'm not sure about a title for this chapter - let me know what you think.


	4. Pancakes

“Vegeta? Are you awake?” Bulma prodded her husband’s side. Vegeta kept his eyes closed and remained still. “Vegeta, I know you’re awake.” she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

It had taken almost two decades, but Bulma had eventually convinced Vegeta the joys of sleeping in on Saturdays. And now she was trying to take that away from him!

“What is it?” he grumbled, eyes still closed.

“Are Trunks and Goten awake? Can you sense them?”

“I am not a baby monitor, woman!” he snapped as he rolled on his side, facing away from her. Unfortunately her question forced him to subconsciously sense out the boys. He had tried to block them out the previous night, but their ki had been so tangled up it had been impossible to ignore what they were up to. Now though, their ki was steady and he knew they were asleep.

“They are asleep” he groaned into his pillow and with that, Bulma hopped out of bed and shrugged on her robe. “Are you going to rudely wake them like you did to me?” 

“I am!’ she piped back, sliding her feet into her slippers. 

_ At least I’m not suffering alone,  _ Vegeta thought as he put himself back to sleep by sheare will alone.

______________________________________________________________

“Wake up, boys!” Bulma practically threw open the door to Trunk’s bedroom.

“Mom!” Trunks screamed back, throwing the blanket over Goten in an effort to protect his modesty. A bright red blush enveloped both boys, but Bulma didn’t seem to notice. Goten slipped his head further under the covers.

“This isn’t happening.” Goten groaned and began to wish dearly that he had at least put on boxers before falling asleep.

“Is there no privacy in this house?” Trunks groaned, getting out of bed and gently but firmly pushing his mother out of the room. Unfortunately before he could get her to the door, Bulla poked her head around the doorframe.

“Are we having breakfast in Trunks’ room this morning? Oh, hi uncle Goten!” Bulla beamed at the lump of bed where Goten was hiding. 

“We are NOT!” Trunks snarled and pushed both her mother and sister out, about to slam the door but Bulma put her foot in the way. He didn’t want to crush it, so Trunks pulled back.

“I just wanted to make sure you both remember that tomorrow is Krillin’s birthday party, so there will be decorators around the compound today.” she put her hand on her cheek in mock innocence. She started to turn away, but paused. “I also wanted to know who the little spoon was!” she tossed over her shoulder just as Trunks slammed the door shut.

Trunks leaned against the door and slid down into a crouch. “I’m sorry about them. I don’t think my mom is familiar with the word  _ boundaries. _ ” he rubbed his temples and tried to come up with a lock for his door that his mom wouldn’t be able to crack. He felt guilty for embarrassing Goten, especially after he had expressed his concerns the previous night.

Goten peaked his head back out. “It’s okay,” he said quietly, his cheeks still bright red. “Come back to bed.” he said and reached his hand out, beckoning his boyfriend back. Trunks stood up and stretched before making his way back to his bed. He sank down into the mattress and let Goten throw the blanket over him. Goten naturally curled to his side, resting his head on his arm.

“I was having a good dream before it was interrupted.” Goten said as his lips ghost against Trunks’ chest. 

“Oh? What was it?” Trunks could feel sleep pulling them both back down.

“Well it was me and you. We were sparring...and then we…..weren’t.” he mumbled. Trunks raised his eyebrows. Maybe they weren’t going back to sleep after all.

“What else were we doing?” Trunks said with a smirk, but when he looked down at Goten, a light snore escaped the younger man. He was already back asleep. “Well I hope you are continuing that dream.” Trunks mused. He had been ready to act out Goten’s dream, but apparently that would have to wait. 

Trunks attempted to settle down, but Goten’s naked body being pressed up against him wasn’t helping and eventually he had to get up. He slowly pulled his arm out from under Goten, gently pushing his wild bangs away from his face. Unsurprisingly, Goten didn’t budge. Trunks pulled on his sweatpants and a tank top and headed out to the kitchen.

___________________________________________________________

Bulla was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs as she devoured a mountain of pancakes Panchy had made. His grandmother was busy cooking, but that didn’t stop her from turning around, pan in hand, to ruffle Trunks’ hair like he was still eight years old.

“Goodmorning, handsome!” she cooed. “How’s my favorite grandson?” she turned back to her work now that she had another saiyan at the table to feed.

“I’m your only grandson…” he said as he pulled a dozen pancakes onto his own plate. It was always a treat when his grandmother cooked, and he felt a little guilty about Goten missing out.

“Well when you and Goten get married, I’ll have two grandsons!” she said casually, neither her nor Bulla noticing Trunks as his fork froze in the air, his mouth agape. It wasn’t like the idea seemed awful, but her comment surprised him. In his heart, he knew that he would be with Goten for the rest of their lives. However they'd never talked about specifics - it seemed like they didn’t need to. They were connected on a soul-level. Still, the image of Goten in a tux standing at an altar made Trunks smile.

“Is Uncle Goten gonna be here all day? I wanna train with him!” Bulla asked, mouth full of pancakes. Bulla didn’t seem to notice any change in Goten and Trunks’ relationship. Either that, or she didn’t care. Goten had always been like a big brother to her, even nicer than Trunks most of time.

“Close your mouth when you are chewing.” Trunks nudged her with his elbow. “No, he’s not going to be here all day, but he will be here all day for the party tomorrow. You can spar then.” That seemed to placate the tiny saiyan and she continued to eat her breakfast. 

He looked down at his sister, and thought about everything he had been through by the time he was his age. The beating he had taken from enemies, the friends he had watched get hurt, and worse. She was about the age when he and Goten learned fusion. She would be a good fusion partner for Pan. Even though Pan was only a quarter-saiyan, she was already extremely powerful. Videl had started training her when she was still a toddler, and now she was a force to be reckoned with. Trunks thought might be the reason Bulla pushed herself harder - she wanted to keep up with Pan even though she was a little older. And of course, Vegeta was always willing to train his daughter if there was some competition involved. 

Trunks sensed Goten ki start to rise, and knew he must be waking up. He piled a plate full of pancakes, tousled Bulla’s hair, and headed to his bedroom. Just as he passed his parents’ bedroom, the door swung open. Vegeta looked at his son, down at the plate, and back to his son. 

“I see you are already spoiling him.” he grunted, eyes narrowing. Trunks rolled his eyes.

“Dad, you don’t need to try and pick a fight. Goten is leaving soon and I’ll be in the gravity room to train with you.” he chuckled, seeing through his father’s attempts to rile him up.

“Tch,” Vegeta grunted, but Trunks saw the small smirk on his father’s face before he could turn away. He was very aware of how much Vegeta spoiled his mother behind closed doors. The old man had really mellowed out, but still, not too many people outside the family ever got to see the softer side of his parents' relationship.

He got to his bedroom door and pushed it open with his hips. Goten was sitting up in bed, eyes glazed over. However the moment he saw what Trunks was carrying, his face lit up. “Breakfast in bed?! What did I do to deserve this?” Goten reached out, taking the plate from Trunks and digging in. Trunks sat on the edge of the bed, watching Goten eat.

“Just for being you. I know you have to leave early this morning to help your dad in the fields, and I didn’t want you to feel rushed.” Trunks leaned against the headboard, choosing not to mention that Goten was eating with his mouth open like Bulla had been. Goten ate like his father, and that meant not taking a moment to breathe. 

Trunks would have to entertain himself while Goten was gone for the day. It wasn’t like he didn’t have anything to do. He was taking an online finance course, and he could do the homework but it was so easy, he knew it wouldn’t hold his attention for long. He could find out what his mom was working on in the lab, but he didn’t want her to bring up the compromising situation she had found them in this morning. Then he remembered he had promised his father he would train with him and groaned.

“Whaa?” Goten said around a particularly large mouthful.

“I am training with Dad today, and he has been particularly harsh lately. Not sure why…” Trunks mused. His father had never gone easy on him, even when he was a toddler. However during their last few sessions, Trunks had felt like he was fighting for his life instead of just sparring with his father.

“Yeah, I get that. Whenever me and my dad work in the field, my dad always ends up convincing me to spar for at least half the time we are supposed to be working.” 

“Still, I’m pretty sure Chi-chi sends you out there just to make sure  _ some _ work gets done at least.” Trunks joked, but he noticed a frown ghost across Goten’s lips when he mentioned his mother. “Hey, I’m sorry to bring her up.” he laid his hand on Goten’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. She’s coming around... I think.” He tried to sound confident, but his eyes told a different story. Trunks could feel his own temper start to bubble up - the temper he inherited from both his parents. He didn’t typically let things affect him, but when it came to Goten, he was much quicker to anger. Anything that upset his Goten would set him off.

Goten felt Trunks’ ki spike a bit, and he touched the hand lying on his shoulder. “Seriously, it’s fine. She’ll come around eventually.” he smiled, looking into those perfect blue eyes, trying to convince both Trunks and himself it was true.

“She’s going to have to, being I’m not going anywhere.” Trunks said, determined. Suddenly his hands seemed to move on their own accord as he pulled Goten into his lap. He heard the empty plate clatter on the ground, but that was of little concern to him at that moment. Goten leaned down and rested his forehead against Trunks’. They sat like that for a long time, but eventually Goten pulled away.

“If we stay in this position, I am never going to be able to leave.” he chuckled as he felt his naked hips rub against Trunk’s boxers. Trunks pouted as Goten stood up and began to get dressed, acutely aware of Trunks’ eyes following him around the room.

“I’ll be back early tomorrow for the party.” Goten smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“The party isn’t until the afternoon.”   
  
“Maybe you’ll need help setting up…” Goten leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, and he could feel Trunks smile against his lips. 

“I could think of a few things you could help out with…” Trunks whispered. Goten straightened himself up and laughed in a way that reminded Trunks so much of Goku. He loved that laugh more than anything. 

Trunks picked the plate up off the floor and the two headed out of the bedroom. This aspect of their relationship had changed since their families found out about them. There was no more need to sneak through windows in the early morning or in the dead of night. Instead, Goten walked through the compound comfortably with Trunks following him. 

Just as they reached the front door, they heard a screech come from up above. “Sneak attack!” Bulla screamed as she clung to Goten’s back. The boys laughed and the young girl pouted as Goten let her down gently.

“You were supposed to be surprised! Daddy said I need to work on my stealth training!” she said with her hands on her hips, looking very much like a young Bulma. 

“It might help if you don’t announce the attack first.” Trunks laughed and Goten bent down to be eye level with her.

“Make sure you are suppressing your ki. Otherwise it doesn’t matter how quiet you are!” Goten suggested gentry, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and hugged his waist. 

“This is why I love Uncle Goten more!” she looked over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Trunks who just continued to laugh. Goten had always been amazing Bulla and Pan. He had a comforting nature that Trunks seemed to lack. Bulla ran off and Trunks pulled Goten against him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” He mumbled as he pressed his lips to Goten’s cheek briefly, knowing he was still shy about PDA. He pulled away before Goten could get uncomfortable and watched as Goten floated up. 

“Early.” he winked and headed off in the direction of Mount Pautzo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for the next chapter, but I felt like I needed a fluffy transition after all the sexiness of the last chapter.
> 
> So what do you think? What might happen at Krillin's bday party? Why is Vegeta being so aggressive with Trunks' training lately? Suggestions and edits are always appreciated!


	5. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma has arranged something special for Krillin's birthday, but nothing can ever go to plan with this group.

“See you later at the party!’ Goten called over his shoulder as he left the house. He rose into the sky and rushed off towards Capsule Corp.

Chi-chi sighed as she started to put the breakfast dishes away. 

“What’s the matter Chi?” Goku said as he finished his own breakfast.

“Goten is just spending less and less time home. It seems like he is always over the Briefs home spending time with Trunks.” she said quietly. The boys had always spent every waking minute together, but they used to split their time more evenly between their homes. 

Goku looked at his wife, and furrowed his brow. Ever since Goten had told them about him and Trunks, there had been tension in the Son house. He couldn’t quite understand why Chi-chi was so upset, but it was obvious that her relationship with Goten had been tense. He cleared his throat and decided to risk it. “Well maybe they don’t want to make you uncomfortable?” Goku shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. 

Chi--chi turned around to face her husband. She opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. It looked like Goku was going to have to carry this particular conversation - not one of his strong suits. “The couple times they were here, you kept staring at Trunks the way you stare at me when I break the dishes or miss dinner. Like you want to rip his head off.” 

Being direct and to the point had always been the way the couple communicated, but Goku’s bluntness surprised Chi-chi. “I….I didn’t know I was doing that…” she cast her eyes at the ground. 

Chi-chi had been trying to come to terms with the boys’ relationship for the past few weeks. She thought she was being flexible, but obviously it wasn’t coming across that way. She just couldn’t seem to shake the image of the future she had always dreamed for Goten. Meeting a girl, getting married, and having children, just like Gohan had done. She had wanted him to go to college, get a successful job so he could support his own family. What would his future look like now? Just training with Trunks for the rest of his life, never having responsibilities because of the Briefs’ wealth? Never having the opportunity to be a father?

“Chi…” Goku got up and moved towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “If you stop thinking about the fact that Trunks is a boy, you would see how perfect they are together.” Goku said gently, holding the back of her head. She rested her cheek on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. 

All of their friends and family always thought Goku was dense when it came to love, but he just saw things more simply. He didn’t see the need to complicate things. In his mind, if you love someone then you are with them - simple as that. Chi-chi thought back to the times when Goten and Trunks were growing up together. Always attached at the hip. Always pushing each other to be better.  _ Just like Goku and I make eachother better _ , she thought. 

Chi-chi took a deep breath, filling her lungs with her husband's scent - he always smelled like pine and something else that was strictly Goku. Ever since he had come back to life the second time, she had realized how much she had missed his scent. When he held her like this, it was like everything was right in the world. They were meant for each other...so what made her think that Goten and Trunks  _ weren’t _ meant for eachother. 

  
  


“I remember that a lot of people didn’t think we should get married because they said we weren’t a good match. I’m glad we didn’t listen.” Goku whispered as he kissed the top of Chi-chi’s head. She thought back to the start of their marriage. About the rumors that had spread around her father’s small kingdom. About the Ox King’s daughter and how she married a blockheaded fighter. That they didn’t belong together, and their marriage wouldn’t last. 

Goku noticed his gi starting to get damp, and heard his wife sniffle. “Chi? Oh no, what’s wrong? I didn’t mean to upset’cha.” Goku pulled his wife away, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I feel awful…” she whimpered, wrapping her hands in Goku’s gi. “How could I not see it?”

“See what?” Goku pressed, a worried frown settling on his face. His wife’s moods always changed on a dime, and after so many years of marriage he could usually anticipate them. This time however he had been surprised by the tears,

“You saw it right away when I couldn't,” she sniffed, stepping away to wipe her face. “You are right. They’re like us.” she said softly. Goku raised his eyebrows. “They belong together.” 

________________________________________

Goten felt his stomach flip when he saw Trunks waiting on the front lawn for him. It wasn’t a fancy party, but to see him in a collared shirt did things to Goten. He touched down in front of his best friend, but before he could say anything, he felt himself being tackled to the ground.

“I gotcha this time!” Bulla shouted and she pressed Goten into the grass. Goten looked up to see Vegeta leaning against the tree, smirking at them.    
  
“I see you were suppressing your ki,” Goten chuckled as he stood up and brushed the grass off his pants. “And you knew I would be distracted by Trunks so I’d have my guard down. Good work kiddo.” Goten looked over at Vegeta. “I see her stealth training is going well.” he said to the man that practically raised Goten for the first seven years of his life. 

“Tch, it makes it easier when the target isn’t aware of his surroundings.” Vegeta grunted as Bulla scaled him like a tree, sitting on his shoulders. “You are getting sloppy.” 

“Dad, lay off.” Trunks warned, but before he could get in a fight with his father, Goten took his hand and pulled him towards the backyard. 

“He’s right, I  _ was _ distracted.” Goten said as they headed towards the yard where dozens of people in uniforms were setting up a tent the size of a cruise ship. Trunks grinned, but their moment was interrupted once again.

“Boys! Glad you are here.” Bulma seemed to appear out nowhere, an extra large coffee in one hand in a clipboard in the other. “Can you fly to hang the ribbons, and then the lights in the trees, alternating in a curling pattern for each branch.” She seemed particularly narotic and Trunks assumed it was not her first cup of coffee today.

“Lights? Mom, it’s a birthday party, not a Christmas party.” 

“They are white twinkle lights, which are appropriate for  _ any  _ occasion! We will turn on right after dusk. It will set  _ the mood. _ ” Goten blushed as Bulma wagged her eyebrows, looking down at where the boys’ hands were clasped. Goten loosened his grip, but Trunks clamped down. 

“Fine, we’ll do the lights.” Trunks sighed and the boys went over to the decorators tent. For the next few hours they were flying up and down the yard, hanging and rehanging the lights until they were up to Bulma’s specifications. Before they knew it, it was almost time for the guests to arrive.

“You know, when you said you would come early to help set up, I was really hoping we wouldn’t have to set up.” Trunks groaned, resting his forehead on Goten’s shoulder. Goten placed his hand on Trunks’ cheek, pulling up his face to look into his eyes. 

“I know, but I’m happy to help.” he said gently. Trunks looked into his boyfriend's eyes. His kind, gentle, generous boyfriend. How did he get so lucky?

“We have about a half an hour, want to play some video games?” Goten suggested. Trunks grinned and they flew up to Trunks’ balcony, forgoing the front door. Goten splayed out on the covers, and Trunks sat on the floor, back against the bed. They stayed in that position, only Trunks occasionally moving to pick up the controllers that he angrily threw across the room. He had designed them especially for the purpose of being shock resistant. 

“I win again.” Trunks gloated, pulling Goten over his shoulder and body slamming him into the carpet. Of course it didn’t hurt, and Goten just shoved him off, rolling over onto his knees.

“It’s just button mashing. You might be faster, but I’m stronger!” Goten grinned, launching himself at Trunks, and the boys wrested as gently as they could without falling straight through the floor. They started to get flushed when they heard a knock on the door. 

“You mother is calling you down to the party. So I wouldn’t start anything you can’t finish in 5 minutes.” they heard Vegeta grunt on the other side of the door, and then they felt his ki move away. 

Goten blushed a deep red, but Trunks just laughed. “Well I think we would need more time than that, so we'll just have to pick this up later.” he stood up and tried to smooth out his shirt. Goten followed him up, tugging on his collar.

“You would look so good with a tie.” Goten mused, and he pulled Trunks into a searing kiss. He felt Trunks wrap his arms around his lower back, before they had to break apart for air

“So this is our first party with our friends, as you know, us.” Trunks said softly. If it were up to him, he would go right out there and kiss Goten in front of everyone. He wanted the world to know Goten was his and he was Goten’s. “I know you are shy about it, but maybe we could hold hands?” Trunks rubbed his nose against Goten’s collarbone, knowing it was his weak spot.

“Maybe….I know they all know….It’s just different being watched.” Goten said. He had decided in his mind that he didn’t want to show affection in front of their friends at this party, but Trunks’ lips against his neck was starting to break his resolve.

“We’ll just play it by ear.” Trunks whispered. He wouldn’t force Goten, but he wanted to push him out of his comfort zone a little. “Let’s just head out for now.” Trunks pulled Goten towards the balcony.

“Umm, can we go through the house. I don’t necessarily want everyone to see us come out of your bedroom and assume we were late because…” Goten trailed off, shuffling his feet side to side. He was still apprehensive about the their families assuming they were fucking every second of of every day.

“Of course, let’s head down. We should grab Bulla out of her room anyway.” and they left the room, their hands gently brushing against each other as they walked down the halls side by side. 

___________________________________________

It was a Bulma Briefs party, so of course, it was a hit. Krillin was one of Bulma’s oldest friends, and there was no way she was going to let his 50th birthday pass without an absolute banger of a party. It was more casual for now, but Trunks knew that the moment the sun set and the lights came on, it would get much wilder. Marron’s birthday gift to her father was going to be watching Bulla and Pan back at Kame House so the rest of their friends could party late into the night. 

There were three buffets set up. One for the two full blooded saiyans, one for the five demi saiyans, and one for the rest of the guests. Trunks and Goten sat side by side, gorging themselves and watching their fathers attempt to out-eat each other. Gohan had piled his plate high, but left to sit with Videl and their mother, going back and forth for refills. 

Bulla and Pan finished first, and went over to the empty part of the yard to spar. The boys watched the girls in amusement. There not being as much as force behind their swings, but they were light on their feet. Trunks looked over and noticed Vegeta and Goku watching the girls intensely, in between bites. Goku was grinning at his granddaughter, while Vegeta was watching solemnly, making notes about what to correct later.

Goten felt Gohan put his hand on his shoulder. “They are good, aren’t they. They don’t train as much as you two did at that age, but still, I wouldn’t want to be in their way.” Gohan smiled. He had kept up his training after the Tournament of Power, but never pushed Pan to train. It was a decision she made herself. She fought like her father, and that was likely due to Picollo being her primary trainer. 

Bulla fought more like Vegeta, graceful and fast. Where the Son family had power, Vegeta’s had speed. It was because of this that Goten and Trunks, although fighting with different styles, were almost always equally matched. 

After a particularly powerful punch, both Bulla and Pan were flat out on their back and coughing. They were definitely done for the day. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “Way to go, Pan! Good job Bulla!” Goku cheered, spewing coleslaw in front of him. Bulla looked up at her father and dropped her eyes.

Trunks and Goten went over and picked the respective girls off the ground to brush them off. “Nice work, squirt.” Goten pulling Pan up.

“Don’t worry about it. Grumpy over there will get so drunk tonight he won’t even remember this.” Trunks whispered quietly in Bulla’s ear so none of the other saiyans could hear. Even more than himself, Bulla had inherited their father’s pride and couldn’t stand to lose a fight, even if it was just a friendly spar with her best friend. She tried to fake a smile, and a real one did start to emerge when Pan grabbed her hand and started pulling her back towards the party. 

“That got me all fired up!” Goku shouted, jumping up from the buffet table. Goten sighed, knowing where this was going. “Vegeta wanna spar? Just a little bit?” In his excitement, Goku got too close to Vegeta’s personal bubble and received an elbow to the nose. “Ouch! Vegeta, come on!” Goku stumbled back, clutching his nose. 

“Settle down, Goku.” Bulma shouted from the tent, making everyone turn. She rolled her eyes, but didn’t seem angry. “I think it is time for Krillin’s birthday request!” They all looked at the small man questioningly. Krillin shrugged.

“Oh, well. You know I don’t fight much anymore, but I figured it would be fun to be in a tournament just one more time. Not like I will get to the finish, but I just wanted to relive the glory days a bit!” he said with a laugh. Before any more explanation was given, Bulma reached for a capsule in her pocket and tossed it into the yard.

When the dust cleared, a medium sized platform stood, and a large screen with a bracket popped up. “All right! I know not all of you are prepared to fight today, and you don’t have to participate, but I set up a bracket for the rounds.” Bulma cleared her throat, stepping up onto the platform. “ This is the same metal as Vegeta’s gravity room, so it’s tough, but so the whole yard isn’t destroyed, Krillin suggested some rules. No flying, no power ups, and no energy attacks. You need to pin your opponent or throw them from the ring.”

Trunks felt the excitement in the air, and looked around at the grins on many of their friends' faces. Most of their friends and family hadn’t attended a world tournament since his father’s incident under Majinn’s control, so it had been a long time since they had a tournament like this. 

“Okay, look at the screen for your match. Krillin vs Piccolo. Yamcha vs. Tien. Gohan vs. 18. Trunks vs. Goten. Pan vs. Bulla. Chi-chi vs. Videl. And Goku vs Vegeta. You two are last because you are most likely to destroy the ring and ruin it for everybody!”

Goku didn’t pay much mind to her last comment because he was already jumping around with excitement. When he saw Chi-chi come up on the screen, he rushed over to her and picked her up from behind.

“Chi?! You’re gonna fight! That’s awesome!” the words tumbled out of his mouth, and his wife blushed.

“Well I know it’s been a while, but when 18 mentioned it to Videl, she wanted to participate but wanted me to be her match.” she said as Goku set her down. The group started to stretch out, excited about the opportunity.

Goten felt Trunks’ breath on his neck. He turned around to see a smirk on his face very similar to Vegeta’s. “Ready for me to wipe the floor with you?” Trunks said, but there wasn’t any malice in his voice. Goten smiled back at him.

“As if you could!’

_________________________________________________

  
  


Their family and friends gathered around the ring and cheered as Krillin and Piccolo stepped up. “You got this, Daddy!!” Marron cheered from her mother’s side. Android 18 smirked at her husband. “Let’s go birthday, boy.” she said in her customary deadpan. Krillin beamed at his family.

“Better keep your head in the game. Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you are going to win.” Piccolo smirked at Krillin. It had been a long time since either of them had trained together, and they were excited to show off their moves.

Typically the two would have been evenly matched, but with the rules of no energy attacks, Krillin had a strong advantage over Piccolo. When Master Roshi trained Goku and Krillin as children, they were trained as martial artists, first and foremost. That meant that Krillin didn’t need to rely on flying or ki blasts. After a few short minutes, Krillin eventually allowed Piccolo to tackle him so he could lift the Namekian up and toss him out of the ring. To avoid impact, Piccolo hovered gently over the ground. 

“You win this time, little man!” Piccolo said trying to sound angry, but the fun energy was still in the air and even the solemn Namekian couldn’t shake the fun. The next few matches passed by. Yamcha lost when he accidentally flew up to avoid a barrage of punches from Tien. Android 18 actually beat Gohan by staying on the defensive until Gohan’s energy wore down and she struck him from behind. He could’ve kept going, but he put his hands up in defeat. When it comes to speed and unending energy, 18 is the best. 

“Way to go, honey!” Krillin cheered for his wife. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and strolled out of the ring. Videl went to pick Gohan off the ground, but he gently shrugged her off. 

“I’m fine honey. Besides, it’s you we might need to worry about.” they looked over to his mother who was stretching out on the grass. Videl and Gohan smiled at each other and went to sit with Chi-chi for the next match, which was Trunks and Goten. They stepped into the ring, and their families cheered them on. 

“If Trunks goes easy on Goten, I will beat him into a pulp.” Vegeta grumbled as his wife laid her hands on his shoulders. Her thumbs worked calming circles into his shoulder blades. “Tch.” Being one of the most evenly matched pairs, this would be an interesting match. Vegeta was going to make note of every error to correct with Trunks later.

The cheering grew quiet and Trunks and Goten eyed each other, slowing circling the ring. They sparred everyday, but that meant they didn’t have any surprises in store. They each knew every move, every tendency. Goten knew that Trunks will almost always strike first because he gets impatient. Trunks knew that Goten favored his left hook and his foot was his weakness.

Goten waited until Trunks made his move, diving to the side to avoid the attack. He rolled, and punched Trunks in the gut before leaping away. 

“Not bad,” Trunks grinned, staring at his best friend. He looked into his gentle eyes, his wild hair, that perfect jar line. Then he punched him.

This time Goten’s block wasn’t enough and felt the force of Trunks punch and it pushed him towards the edge. He stumbled backwards, careful to brace himself and not to fly. He was at the disadvantage. He had strength but Trunks had speed. He would need to throw Trunks out by force to win. Goten fell back into a defensive stance, and waited for Trunks to go on the attack again.

Trunks tried to hold himself back. He knew he tended to attack first, and that was what Goten was waiting for. Goten had him beat in the strength department, so if he got his arms around him he could toss him from the ring easily. So Trunks held back, staying in the center of the ring as Goten slowly circled him. 

Goten started to become more and more impatient, and eventually he cracked, diving forward. That was a mistake though, and Trunks moved so fast he practically vanished. Goten turned around, but it was too late and Trunks swept Gotens legs from behind him and his chin hit the floor. He felt Trunks get on his back, pinning him to the ground, winning the match. Their families cheered, but one voice cut through the rest.

“I guess Goten’s used to being in that position, eh Tien?” Yamcha laughed, slapping Tien on the back. The cheering died down and everyone looked uncomfortable, their gaze going back and forth between Yamcha and the ring. Trunks’ eyes were wide and he seemed frozen in place, pinning Goten to the ground. Goten was in shock, his head still thumping from his crash to the ground. 

“I mean, I don’t think so. The boys are pretty evenly matched. I bet Goten wins just as much as Trunks.” Goku said, scratching the back of his head wondering why no one was talking. Goten raised his head so he could look at Yamcha, and his hair flickered gold. 

Trunks started to get off Goten, but apparently wasn’t quick enough. Goten launched Trunks off of him and flew over to Yamcha, knocking him to the ground and pressing his arm against his neck. “What are you trying to say, Yamcha?” he growled, and Trunks barely recognized him.

Gohan and Piccolo materialized beside Goten and yanked him off of Yamcha. Goten flew off towards the house with enough force that a mark was left on the grass where he had been standing. Trunks stood up to brush himself off, and followed Goten after giving Yamcha a glare that would rival Vegeta’s. 

“Ummm, well I think this is a good time for a break! How about some cake!” Bulma yelled, glaring at Yamcha but trying to keep the mood light. 

“You should have let him finish him off. He insulted his pride.” Vegeta said quietly to Gohan as he walked by. Goku looked at his wife and oldest son, still confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarentine is good for writing time I suppose. What did you think of this chapter? More coming soon.


	6. Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their match and Yamcha's comment, Goten feels like the butt of the joke. Will Trunks be able to help him?

Trunks followed Goten’s ki through the house to his bedroom and gently knocked.

“Goten? Am I allowed in my own room?” he asked through the door. He didn’t receive an answer, and pushed through anyway. He found Goten lying face down in his own small twin bed, face in a pillow. “If you are trying to smother yourself, I think you’ll need a fluffier pillow.” Trunks started towards him but Goten flung the pillow at his head. He easily caught it and held it in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Can you not be a smartass for once in your life?” Goten groaned, sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

“Well my mom’s smart, and my dad is an ass, so I think it’s unavoidable.” he went to put his hand on Goten’s shoulder but Goten shrugged it off, standing up. 

“I’m serious! This is what I was talking about the other night. Everyone just thinks about our relationship now. Like we aren’t just us anymore!” he threw his arms up in the air and started to pace so aggressively Trunks expected him to wear down the carpet.

“And it’s just a joke to them! We’re a joke! I’M a joke!” he stopped, his hair not quite flickering to blonde, but starting to stand up on its own. “I’m the son of the great Son Goku, world savior! And now when they look at me they just see me as the man who gets bent over by the Prince of All Saiyans!” he spat out, his hands balling into fists, turning his back on Trunks.

Trunks furrowed his brow, not sure how to proceed. Goten had never expressed discontent with their dynamic. When they had first realized they had feelings for eachother, Trunks had naturally taken the lead when it came to sex. When he first topped, Goten had been so responsive and it had felt so right...

“Goten,” Trunks started to stand up but Goten spun around so quickly and Trunks stayed seated. His eyes started to take on a blue haze.

“They all think you're in charge, that everything we do is up to you. You’re the amazing, brilliant, rich Trunks Briefs after all, and I’m just trailing along behind you like a puppy!” he shouted and couldn’t suppress his transformation any longer. He powered up to Super Saiyan without meaning to, and Trunks could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. Trunks knew that the rest of the guests would be able to sense the rise in power, and worried they would be interrupted. 

“Goten you need to power down. Do you want the whole party to charge in here thinking something is wrong?” he pleaded, reaching towards his best friend. It did not have the calming effect he was hoping for though.

“Why? Because if something is wrong there is no way that Son Goten could take care of it himself? Because he needs his dad or his brother or his  _ boyfriend _ to fight all his battles for him?” he hissed, even though he knew that Trunks had a point. He would have to calm down unless he wanted more company, but he just kept getting more worked up.

“Is that seriously what you think?” Trunks shook his head. Obviously this had to be brewing in Goten for a while. Trunks always said what was on his mind at any given time, which also meant he never held onto anything for too long. Goten, however, had a tendency to bottle things up until he exploded, and apparently Yamcha’s comment lit the fuse.

Trunks slowly stood up, raising his hands in an attempt to look as non-threatening as possible. He kept his own ki as low as possible to not spur Goten on even further. “Nothing anyone else thinks matters…” he stepped forward. “I know that I don’t give a shit what anyone says, especially  _ Yamcha _ of all people. You are one of the strongest men on the planet, that is obvious to everyone.” he took another step. “And that has nothing to do with being Goku’s son. You made yourself strong...” he reached Goten and gently took his shoulders. 

  
  


Goten looked up again, but some of the anger in his eyes were gone, their color changing back to their deep brown. Trunks was making progress, but he was still Super Saiyan. “You’re even stronger than me…” Trunks started to say but was cut off when Goten knocked him back. 

“Don’t patronize me!” he snarled, but then paused, looking at the Trunk sized dent in the drywall. “I’m….I didn’t mean to….I just...argh!” Goten fell to his knees in front of Trunks, feeling tears prickle behind his eyes. “I just knew this would happen when they found out. I didn’t want our family to see us differently.” he said sadly, his hair falling back down.

Trunks crouched down to face Goten, brushing his wild bangs out of his face.“We’ve always been equals.” and he pulled the younger man forward so their foreheads were touching. Eventually Goten’s breathing evened out and he reached up to hold onto Trunks' forearms. They stayed that way until Goten’s ki was finally down to his base level. Trunks tipped his head up and kissed Goten gently.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose my temper.” Goten sighed as they broke apart. “It’s just…” he was struggling to word his thoughts. He often sparred with his father, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan and even Piccolo sometimes. But something about everyone watching his fight Trunks, he had felt like he had to prove something. 

“I know what you mean.” Trunks said. “I think we just need to give it time, and we won’t be the ‘new’ thing anymore.” he pulled back and smiled at Goten. “Want to head back? I can tell they haven’t started the next match. They might be waiting for us.” Trunks said hopefully, not wanting Goten to sulk in the house for the rest of the party. Goten nodded and Trunks went towards the door.

“No, let’s just go straight down there.” Goten said and walked towards the balcony to jump down. Trunks smiled at his back. Maybe he was getting more comfortable with the family knowing after all.

___________________________________

Goten landed softly on the grass and heard Trunks do the same right behind him. They walked back to the party, Goten taking Trunks’ hand, much to Trunks’ surprise and delight. It appeared the rest of the partygoers had agreed to not bring up the incident when the boys returned, and simply start back up with the tournament. Pan and Bulla were ready to spar again, and the crowd started to form around the ring again.

The boys saw Bulma shove Yamcha forward, and he stumbled in front of them. “Look, man, I didn’t mean...I’m sorry that…” he attempted to apologize and Goten felt Trunks hand clench his own.

Trunks growled quietly, ready to give Yamcha a piece of his mind but Goten squeezed his hand back. “It’s okay, Trunks. Remember I can fight my own battles.” Goten smiled and leaned towards Yamcha so their faces were almost touching, whispering so no one else could hear him.. “I forgive you Yamcha. It isn’t your fault that you’re jealous of me being railed regularly by a beautiful man.” he said in the sweetest voice he could muster and Trunks had to clamp his free hand over his mouth to stop the hysterical laughter. They walked away as Yamcha turned bright red, mouth gasping for air.

The rest of the tournament went off without too much incident. Bulla beat Pan this time, to which Vegeta made a curt nod in her direction. Chi-chi surprised everyone by putting Videl on her butt less than a minute into their match.

“I guess I need more training.” Videl chuckled, taking Gohan’s hand. 

“I still have some fight in this old....whoa! Goku, put me down!” Chi-chi hit Goku’s back as he picked her up and began to spin her around. Goku smiled and brought her down, holding her to his chest.

“You were amazing!” Goku purred into her ear, and she could sense his excitement. They would definitely be doing some  _ training _ when they got home from the party. “Now I’ll win  _ my _ match!”

Goku and Vegeta walked up to the ring. This particular match really could go either way. Goku had more traditional martial arts training, but Vegeta was the better strategist. They circled each other, and Vegeta waited until Goku lost his patience and launched forward. Vegeta leaped backwards in the air, not flying but with such force that he went at least 15ft in the air. However before he could land, Goku moved underneath him and aimed a punch towards his chin. Vegeta wrapped both legs around Goku’s outstretched arm and folded him backwards, landing on top of him. But before he could get an official pin, Goku kicked his ribs and flipped away. 

They went back and forth like that for at least ten minutes. Bulma and Chi-chi were sitting next to each other, both rolling their eyes. “Alright boys! Stop drawing this out!” Chi-chi shouted from the side. Fortunately for Vegeta, she had distracted Goku just long enough for Vegeta to body slam Goku out of the ring, both crashing on the ground.

“You are BOTH out of the ring, so neither of you move on!” Bulma called out and everyone but the two saiyans started to laugh. 

“This is bullshit! I clearly beat him!” Vegeta snarled, shoving himself off of Kakarot. “You clearly don’t understand how battle works, woman!” he stomped up Bulma, their noses practically touching. She just smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek to which he practically jumped backwards. “Don’t sneak attack me!” and with that he stalked towards the bar. 

Goku stood up and brushed himself off. “Aww man, that was awesome! I could definitely go for some more pulled pork now!” Goku said as he took Chi-chi’s arm and pulled her back towards the buffet.

“So the first rounds have officially ended!” Bulma shouted and pressed a button on the monitor above the ring, updating the bracket. “Next it will be Krillin vs. Tien, Eighteen vs. Trunks, and Bulla vs. Chi-chi.” she called before joining her husband at the bar for another pina colada. 

“Don’t lose, birthday boy” Android 18 whispered in Krillin’s ear, and he flushed. He was still starstruck by his wife, after all these years.

“Alright then, let’s go Tien.” Krillin grinned, ready to put on a good show for his wife. The match went on longer than some. They had trained together for so long when they were kids, they knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses well. However Tien had never stopped his training in the mountains when Krillin had stopped to raise his family, so in the end, Krillin called the match himself. 

“Alright, alright, I know when I’m beat.” he put his hand up, and Tien straightened his posture out of his attack stance and smiled. Android 18 frowned, but didn’t pull away when Krilled gave her a hug. “You don’t want me all bruised up on a birthday, right Eighteen?” he laughed. “I’m just glad I had the chance to be in a tournament again!”

Trunks felt Goten’s hand tighten in his own. “You got this!” Goten whispered in his ear. That was all the encouragement he needed, and he flew over to the ring, facing off with Android 18. 

Eighteen looked at Trunks, her usual cold demeanor replaced by a slight smirk. How many years ago had she snapped his father’s arm in two? It had been almost two decades, and while she could still remember the bloodlust she used to have, it had been replaced by contentment over the years. That didn’t mean she couldn’t still enjoy this though,

For a short time, she and her brother had been the strongest opponents the Z Fighters had faced. She hadn’t been officially training in years, but still, she was not just a mother and wife. She was an android, and she was ready to kick some saiyan ass.

Trunks knew everyone was watching, but he felt two sets of eyes on him in particular. One was Goten, who had a look of complete confidence as he cheered Trunks on. The other was his father, staring intently at him from the bar. He knew that Eighteen had beat his father when he was just a baby. Vegeta hadn’t told him that, of course, but he had heard it from the rest of the family. Perhaps that is why Vegeta had always been particularly cold with the blonde android. Or maybe it was just because he was Vegeta. No matter their past, Trunks knew that his father expected him to win this match.

Trunks was a strategist, just like his father. He had watched Gohan and Eighteen’s match carefully. She had unlimited energy, so she had allowed Gohan to exhaust enough of his ki that she could take him out. Trunks decided the best course of action would be to bide his time, and forced Eighteen to make the first move.

“Let’s dance, pretty boy.” she teased, and dove forward, attempting to sweep Trunks’ legs. He jumped over her, using her shoulders like a hurdle, then falling back into a defensive position. She had stamina, so he would just have to wait until she made a mistake. 

“Why does he just keep dodging?” Bulla tugged on her father’s shirt. He answered without looking away from the match.

“He’s waiting for her to make a mistake, saving his energy for one blow.” he almost smiled at his son’s strategy. Almost. 

“That’s it! Make a move already!” Eighteen said, her deadpan starting to shake. She threw a punch, leaving her left side open just enough. Trunks spun, putting both hands on the ground and practically mule-kicked her in the chest, sending her flying from the ring. Not one to land on her ass, she hovered about the ground, crossing her arms at her defeat. 

“Yeah, Trunks!” Bulla screamed in her father’s ear, causing him to cringe. Trunks stood back up and smirked at Android 18, who was already walking away. “That means I’m up next!” Bulla scrambled up to the platform. “Ready, Miss Chi-chi!” she practically bounced with excitement. 

  
“Don’t permanently harm the harpy.” Vegeta tutted, and Goku had to hold Chi-chi back from trying to rip Vegeta’s face off. 

“How am I supposed to ethically fight a 9 year old?” the housewife shook her head and stepped into the ring. 

“Just remember, that 10 year old has the strength of ten grown men.” Gohan reminded his mother as Pan pouted in her lap.

“Oh I fought plenty of grown men in my life.” she called over her shoulder. She knew that Bulla had her in brute strength, but she also knew that she did not inherit Vegeta’s patience. “You may have beaten my granddaughter, but let’s see how you handle me?” Chi-chi said, teasing Bulla gently. Bulla screamed and launched towards Chi-chi, who quickly side-stepped the attack while throwing an elbow back and into Bulla’s shoulder.

Bulla crumpled to the ground, whimpering. “Oh no, honey are you okay?” Chi-chi reached down, concerned. Unfortunately for her, that was exactly Bulla’s plan, and she swiped one of Chi-chi’s legs of balance, and gingerly pushed her from the ring. Before she could hit the ground, Goku appeared and caught his wife, bridal style.

“Ha! Sneak attack!’ Bulla shouted, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air.

“It’s not really a...oh well.” Vegeta mused to himself, impressed with his daughter’s ruse. It wasn’t the righteous way to win, but then again, it was win. 

Trunks watched the scene unfold, hiding a smile. He could hear his father’s words in his head, the ones he had been told his entire life.  _ You beat your opponent at any cost. By any means. _ Apparently that had sunk in with Bulla. Still, Trunks was glad Bulla had managed to beat Chi-chi without actually hurting Goten’s mother. 

“Alright, the final three!” Bulla shouted, updating the bracket. “Tien, Trunks, and Bulla have made it to the final round!” The crowd cheered.

Tien threw his hands up, “I don’t need to go up against two half-saiyans. Third is just fine with me.” he laughed and sat back down next to Krillin. Bulma smiled at both her children. 

“Okay you two, that means you are the final match! Let’s go!” 

Goten pushed Trunks forward to meet Bulla who was still in the ring. “Just you wait, Trunks. I’m gonna kick your butt!” Bulla shouted confidently. It wasn’t much of a match, but Trunks didn’t immediately put Bulla down. She got a few good punches in, her small form making her a more difficult target. They didn’t spar together often, but Trunks started to notice moves that he remembered his father teaching him at the same age. Eventually, Bulla tired herself out and Trunks was able to pin her to the floor.

“Trunks is the winner!” Bulma shouted, and everyone but Bulla and Vegeta cheered. Trunks could hear Goten cheering for him the loudest, and it made his heart feel warm. “And the prize is, a weekend stay at our private island resort outside West City!” Bulma pressed a remote and confetti emerged from the stage, showering Trunks with blue and gold paper. He coughed as some of it got stuck in his mouth.

Bulma walked up and into the ring as a microphone rose up from out of the floor. “Okay, that is enough for our afternoon festivities. Now it is time for the adults-only after-party!” she practically squealed into the microphone. Bulla, Pan and Marron groaned.

“This is now a blacktie event. Now no need to worry, you have all been designed a custom outfit and can go get ready in the guest rooms in the North Wing of the compound. We will gather again in two hours at sunsets to begin!” she clapped, looking at everyone’s surprised faces. Eventually surprise morphed into excitement, especially with Chi-chi who rarely could get her husband in a shirt, let alone a tux. 

Everyone started towards the guest rooms as Goten helped pull confetti from Trunks’ hair. “Your mom really doesn’t do anything halfway. Looks like I’m going to get to see you in that tie after all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I didn't have too much of a plan with Goten's rant, but I let it happen and I like where it went. I also think he wouldn't mind getting a dig into Yamcha.
> 
> So the after-party is next! The matches definitely have heated things up between the couples, and there will be smut upcoming! (Not just Goten and Trunks)


	7. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first half of Krillin's bday party over, everyone goes off to get ready for the adults-only formal after-party. That means everyone has some time to kill...

Trunks floated up towards his balcony with Goten in tow. When they touched down, they found two garment bags laid out on the small twin bed.

“I’m glad my mom set aside enough time for everyone to get ready. To be honest, some of us were looking pretty rough after the matches.” Trunks chuckled as he kicked off his shoes.

‘Yeah, I gotta admit, you stink!” Goten elbowed him in the ribs before walking into the en-suite bathroom. “I think it’s time for a shower...” Goten called over his shoulder and Trunks practically tripped over his own feet to follow him.

______________________

“That entire tournament was ridiculous!” Vegeta growled as he followed Bulma into their bedroom. He tore off his shirt and kicked off his pants as he headed to the bathroom. Bulma just laughed, following him into the bathroom.

“You’re just bitter because you lost!” Bulma cackled at him, admiring his bare form as he stood outside of the shower.

“Tch” he crossed his arms. “You’re earthling rules do not represent what real battle is like! None of your weakling friends know the pure joy of crushing a skull in your hand!” Bulma simply smiled at his bizarre brag. 

“ _ Our _ earling friends…” she gently placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off and stepped into the cascade of hot water. “Admit it, they are your friends now, too.” she chuckled as she unzipped her dress and let it pool down at her feet.

“I do not mind the Namek, he doesn’t speak much. The Tri-clops and Baldy are fine. The Weakling is  _ not  _ my friend _.” _ Vegeta felt an arm wrap around his middle as Bulma joined him in the shower, but refused to turn and look at her. 

“Yamcha? You haven’t complained too much about him in years…” she traced a finger down his spine and grinned when she saw him shiver slightly. “You wouldn’t be mad because he upset Goten, would you?” she teased as she peppered his shoulders with light kisses.

Vegeta cracked his neck, attempting to control the conversation and keep his body in line. “I will not tolerate a weakling like that to insult a member of the pack.” he mumbled.

“Awww! You softy!” Bulma grinned, victorious. It was rare for Vegeta to admit his feelings about his family aloud, but she knew he could get aggressively protective of it. Apparently he saw Goten that way too. “I’m sure Goten can take care of himself. He’s a strong young man.” she reached around his waist, her fingers trailing down further. 

Vegeta groaned, letting his head fall back slightly. “That isn’t the issue. Trunks needs to defend his mate, whether it is from an enemy  _ or an idiot.  _ He dishonors the family if he cannot provide…” his voice trailed off as Bulma gripped his length and began massaging up and down.

“The boys will figure it out.” she cooed into his ear. The thrill of watching the Destroyer of Worlds fall apart in her hands never fading, even after all these years. “Speaking of providing for your mate…” she grinned evilly and turned him around. He leaned forward to kiss her lips, but she pulled away, trailing kiss down his sternum and across his abs as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

Vegeta allowed himself to lean back against the cool tile, hand knotted in his wife's hair. Years of practice meant she could take his entire length easily in one go as it pressed down the back of her throat. He watched himself disappear behind her cherry red lips, but her leisurely pace wasn’t going to cut it. 

“Woman, I know you will need at least an hour just to do your makeup. So if you are going to get me off, get to it!” he grunted, tightening his grip in her hair but not forcing her down further. Bulma smiled around him, knowing exactly how to push his buttons. She pulled her lips off of him with a pop, and Vegeta moaned at the loss of heat. 

“You want me to hurry up? Well okay…” and she resumed her work. Vegeta felt her hand sneak up behind his ass and to the base of his spine. She began to lightly massage his tail stub and the moan Vegeta made had her soaked, and not from the shower.

“Woman….” he growled as he devoted all his energy to keeping his knees from buckling. Bulma hummed in approval and the vibration sent him over the edge. He pumped into her mouth and he watched with hooded eyes as she swallowed what she could. The rest landed on her pale breasts before being washed down the drain.

Bulma straightened up and grinned at her husband. She began to step out of the shower, but Vegeta’s hand was a vice grip on her arm. He spun her around and crushed her lips to his own, tasting himself on her. “If you don’t come as well, I’ll never hear the end of it.” he said, pressing her against the wall and falling to his own knees.

__________________________________________

“Goku!” Chi-chi stuttered as she found herself being pushed against the door of their guest room. The moment they had crossed the threshold, Goku had roughly pressed himself against her.

“I love to see you like that Cheech. Kami, I could barely keep myself from jumping you right then and there.” he groaned as he grinded his hips against his wife. Chi-chi felt one of his knees slip forward and her legs opened on their own accord.

“I lost though…” she panted, feeling him suck on her neck and push her dress up around her waist. None of their friends would believe the way Goku acted when they were alone.In their eyes, he was their naive and pure Goku. She knew the truth though, about the sleeping dragon that had awoken on their wedding night. 

“You were perfect. Flawless. Strong.” he moaned while freeing himself from his gi, his lips never leaving her neck. He pulled her panties to the side and felt the slick wetness that started to form. He began to rub in the small circles that he knew would drive his wife crazy. She wiggled against him, and he pinned her to the wall with more force. 

“Goku…” She pressed against his chest, but it had no effect. She might as well be pushing against a marble statue. As he continued his attack, she felt the tension in her body dissipate, and soon he was practically holding her up. “We need to get ready for the party…” she pleaded but her body betrayed her as she widened her legs and began to soak Goku’s fingers. She whined when she felt his hand pull awake. 

“Fuck the party.” he growled and he thrust inside her. 

__________________________________________

“That was awesome! I’m glad everyone had such a good time.” Krillin smiled as he stepped into their guest room. 

“I’m just glad  _ you _ had a good time, birthday boy.” Eighteen shut the door behind them. “Now, let’s see what Bulma has picked out for us.” she went over to the garment bags and unzipped the longer one. 

Inside was a black mini dress with cold shoulders and a dangerously short hemline.. Her legs wouldn’t be bare though, because a pair of thigh high boots were also inside the bag. When worn together, they would only show about an inch of her creamy, perfect skin.

“Wow….that’s…..” Krillin stuttered as he imagined his wife donning such an outfit.

“I haven’t even put it on, you dork.” she turned around, and gently pushed him backward. “And to put it on, I’m going to have to take this off, first.” she grinned wickedly.

Krillin felt himself back into the guest bed and sat back on the edge. He watched his wife slowly peel her top off. As she stretched her arms over her head, her breasts almost popped out of her bra. She tugged the cups under her bust, forcing them to spill over the top. Krillin gripped his hardening length over his gi but said nothing, afraid to interrupt the show. 

Eighteen bent over, pulling her jeans down her legs and gracefully stepping out of them. She then stepped backwards and gently fell back on an armchair, spreading her legs. “Like what you see, sweetie?” she purred, her fingers dipping into the waistband of her panties. Krillin could only nod as he freed himself of his gi and started pumping his erection.

Eighteen pulled her panties aside, and gently ran her finger up and down her slit as she started to moan. Krillin gripped the sheets with his free hand as he sped up with the other. He watched his wife as she threw her head backwards, spreading herself even wider for him to see everything. 

She eased one finger into her tight pussy, then a second, and then a third. Krillin found himself rubbing himself in time with her thrusts, moaning with her. He couldn’t decide where to look. His wife’s face in the throes of ecstacy, her breasts forced upwards and swaying back and forth, or her fingers as they disappeared inside her. 

He tried to hold his own orgasm off until she brought herself over the edge. Eighteen’s eyes rolled back as she came. Krillin watched as she soaked her hand and the seat of the chair, her pussy clenching against her fingers as she rode her high. Krillin could feel his balls tighten he let himself go, covering his hand in his cum. 

He was so shocked from his wife’s surprise show, he barely noticed her slip down on the floor to crawl towards him lazily. Once in between his knees, she took his hand in her mouth, cleaning it off. He was in a daze, and that image was the last thing he remembered before his head hit the pillow and he passed out for a few minutes.

“Happy Birthday, dear.”

____________________________________________________

  
  


“It sure was nice of Marron to watch Pan and Bulla for the evening.” Gohan smiled, leaning against the window, looking towards Kame House where the girls had flown. 

“It definitely was. It’s so rare we get time alone. I’m sure it’s the same for Krillin and 18, or Bulma and Vegeta” Videl walked up behind her husband, going up on her toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. “We have this guest bedroom, should we just stay here for the night instead of going home?” she whispered into her husband’s ear.

Gohan turned around, adjusting his glasses. “I mean, if we do we should definitely call Pan to let her know where to find us. And we have to make sure we leave early enough to be home when they drop her off.” he furrowed his brow, thinking.

“Don’t think about logistics for a minute. Just think about the two of us. Alone. In this way-to-big bed.” Videl winked at her husband and nodded towards the California King bed in the center of the guest room.That shook Gohan out of his musing, and he blushed looking away.

When they got married, Videl discovered that getting Gohan into bed would usually be her role, but once there, he was quite an animal. She initiated most of the time, but once she got him going, there was no stopping him. He had always been nervous about hurting her with his strength, but she was tougher than he thought. 

“So what do you think?” she tugged on his hand and walked towards the bed. He followed her starstruck. She leaned backwards, propping herself up on her elbows. “We can even get a head start now. What do you say?” she cocked her head to the side, but Gohan seemed frozen in place. She figured he needed one more nudge, so she reached up around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

Before he crashed, Gohan caught himself on his hands so he didn’t crush his wife. His lips found hers and he felt her nip at his bottom lip. That’s all he needed.

His tongue pushed into Videls mouth and he grasped her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand. Videl wrapped her legs around her husband and pulled him flush against her. He grinded her down into the mattress, kissing her lips, her neck, her shoulders. 

When he got carried away he sometimes left a few marks, and Videl could tell he was holding back. She chuckled and whispered into his ear, “I asked Bulma to make my dress high-necked, just in case...” She felt his start to suck harder against her collar bone. He nipped and sucked, his saiyan fangs peaking out just a bit, leaving light red crescents against her skin. 

He tried to hold back his strength, but Videl heard a tear as he ripped her shirt off to get to her breasts. He palmed her breasts and gently twisted her nipples, leading her to gasp into his wild hair. She pushed her own pants off as Gohan kicked his pants off, grinding against each other like horny teenagers and not a married couple in their early thirties. 

“I….need….”Gohan grunted against her skin, holding his self control be a thread.

“Just let go, honey.” Videl whimpered, already soaked and ready for her saiyan. He growled and flipped her on her stomach. “Oh!” she gasped as her head bounced against the mattress. She felt Gohan line up and pause. She pressed her ass out and with that invitation, he sank his length into her pussy in one long stroke. He gripped her sides, and she was sure he would leave bruises from his fingertips, but she didn’t care. On the contrary, she loved when he was rough with her. 

“You married a fighter for a reason. Now show me!” she moaned into the bed and he picked up the pace, pounding into her. The speed and pressure were sublime, but she wanted a little bit more. She decided to push her warrior just a bit further.

“You know what I want…” she groaned. “Let me feel that Super Saiyan cock.” she gripped the sheets and with her prompting, Gohan screamed as he ascended and Videl screamed as she came around him. 

____________________________________________

Trunks and Goten laid on the bed, still wrapped in their towels. 

“Hey, Goten?” Trunks said smiling and Goten lifted his head trying to shake off his post-orgasm fog. “I know you were worried about everyone thinking we were having sex, but have you been aware of everyones ki for the past hour?” 

Goten furrowed his brow and shook his head. Trunks sighed, “Well maybe because my dad forced me to always be aware of everyone’s ki at all times. But anyway, I’m pretty sure nobody wasn’t thinking about us just now. In fact, everyone seems pretty wrapped up in their own activities.” Goten felt Trunks chuckle against him and felt his own cheeks warm.

“You mean…” he tried to push the image out of his mind, but it was already there. 

“Yup, Eighteen and Krillin, my mom and dad obviously, Gohan and Videl, and even…” Goten clasped his hand over Trunks mouth, but he pushed him away. “Yes, Goten. Even your darling mom and dad. They were fu…”

“Ugh! Gross stop!’ Goten grimaced as he buried his face further into Trunks’ hair. “My parents have never had sex. I was an immaculate conception. I am the baby Jesus!” Goten groaned, trying to drown himself in Trunks' beautiful locks. 

“Haha, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Trunks stroked the back of Goten’s hair. He sensed out the ki around the compound. Their energies were still tangled up, but everyone seemed to be wrapping up their activities and likely getting ready for the party. 

Trunks sat up, pulling Goten with him. “Let’s get ready,” Trunks said as he gestured to the garment bags laid out across Goten’s twin bed. Trunks unzipped the bag with his name on it. The tux was a dark navy blue, almost back, and the vest was a deep purple that he knew his mother had chosen specifically to compliment his hair. He also knew it would fit perfectly, just like everyone else’s specially chosen outfits would. 

  
  


“Don’t get me wrong, I’m very excited about seeing you in a suit, but I don’t remember the last time I had to wear something formal like this…” Goten touched the fabric nervously. His tux was black, with the vest the same dark blue as Trunks’. They were coordinated, but only if you looked very closely. 

“You are going to look gorgeous.” Trunks cooed in Goten’s ear. They boys got dressed and when they looked in the mirror, Goten smiled. He was worried he would look goofy, but he actually looked great. Trunks saw Goten smiling at their reflections.

‘Finally accepting that you look amazing in a tux?” Trunks placed his arm around Goten’s waist.

“Well, I see you in suit all the time for those different meetings with your mom. But for the first time… I don’t know...it looks like we belong together.” Goten mumbled, fidgeting with his tie.

  
“That’s because we _do_ belong with each other.” Trunks smiled at their reflection. “Now let’s see how everyone else looks. They might even look half as good as us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut here! I wanted to give a try at writing all the other couples, but also make each interaction/relationship different so it wasn't repetitive. I was also excited to give Krillin/18 and Gohan/Videl their time to shine - they are very overlooked in the smut category! So what did you think of the different ways the couples got ready? What you think might happen at the party. Please let me know in the comments! I also appreciate suggestions for where to take this story.


	8. Rocket Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma's after-party has begun, and she has even made a signature drink, just for Saiyans!

Goten could barely believe his eyes. In a mere two hours, Bulma’s staff had absolutely transformed the backyard. A huge white canopy had gone up, and a dance floor put down. The lights Trunks and Goten had hung were illuminating the trees where delicate red lanterns were also hanging. 

A small orchestra was set up to the side playing classical music and all the staff were dressed to the nines, walking around with horderves and champagne. A small media frenzy was by the front gates, cameras flashing in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the Briefs family or their mysterious guests. Bulma, ever the hostess, was on the dancefloor greeting all their friends as they exited the main house and joined the party. Despite it being a small group of family and friends, she had spared no expense.

“Your mom really doesn’t do anything half-assed, does she?” Goten said, his voice wavering as he looked out at everyone they knew. Bulma was in a light blue dress that could have been made of water the way it hung from every curve. It wasn’t low cut in the front, but the back was completely open. Vegeta was waiting for a drink by the bar, wearing a completely black, satin tux, the only pop of color being a handkerchief the same color as Bulma’s dress. 

Goten blushed looking at his mother, who was wearing a silver dress with a tight bodice, a sweetheart neckline, and a flowing skirt. It looked less revealing than Bulma’s dress, but when she moved you could see a slit that went up to her thigh. Goku was wearing a suit similar to Vegeta, but with a bright orange vest and tie to match his usual gi. 

Goten’s eyes shifted over to Eighteen and his sister-in law. Both their dresses barely went past their asses, but Eighteen’s had thigh high boots whereas Videl had opaque black tights leading up to her red, high-necked dress. Both their husbands had suits with matching vests, looking good, but of course not good enough to distract from their women. Bulma had even gotten Piccolo into a suit, perhaps because it included a trench coat long enough that it practically counted as a cape. Goten watched Piccolo as he shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with the purple tie that hung around his neck. 

  
  


“My mom? Half-assed? Never.” Trunks smirked, but his face shifted to concern when Goten gripped his arm tighter. “Hey, it’s still just a party. A fancier one maybe, but it is no different than it was before.” Trunks placed his hand over Goten’s and gently pulled him towards his mother. Goten focused on the pressure from Trunks’ fingers like a lifeline. 

“Oh well don’t you boys look handsome! I knew that would be the right color on your sweetie.” Bulma squeezed Goten’s arm before moving on like a tornado, the boys automatically trailing behind. “Didn’t I tell you these lights would be perfect? And the fireworks will make the evening! But don’t tell Krillin, it’s a surprise.” the boys nodded as she pulled them along, waiters jumping out of the way like she was a tidal wave. As they walked, Trunks went to snag a champagne from a tray, but Bulma caught his arm.

“Come on Mom, we’re almost 21 anyway. And Dad said Saiyans reach adulthood at 14!” Trunks complained but she waved her hand dismissively.

“That’s not why I’m stopping you. That champagne won’t do anything for a Saiyan’s constitution. Krillin had mentioned that, for once, he wished Goku could get drunk with him and the boys, so I made up a special recipe.” she walked over to the bar and the bartender straightened up.

“Jonathan, these are the other two who can have the special this evening. I do not need to remind you that no one else should be drinking that, correct?” she was smiling but her eyes flashed a warning and the bartender nodded. He pulled out two champagne flutes, but instead a sparkly yellow liquid they expected, he pulled out a deep purple bottle and filled up both glasses, pushing them toward the young men.

“What’s in it?” Goten hesitantly took his glass. He looked over and watched as Trunks downed the entire thing before sputtering. 

“Damn, Mom! Is this rocket fuel?” Trunks coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bulma laughed, but didn’t deny it. Trunks raised his eyebrows.

“I will admit, kerosene _ is _ one of the ingredients, along with Spirytus Vodka and special  butane-pentane formula I came up with just for this event!” her eyes sparkled evilly. Goten’s eyes widened as he looked down at his gasoline-inspired drink. 

Trunks chuckled and shook his head. “You truly are a mad scientist. And who is going to keep Dad and Goku in line if they get shit-faced?” 

“Oh don’t worry about them, it’ll be just fine.” she waved her hand at the boys and turned back towards the bar. “One Cosmo, please.”

Goten raised his glass and sniffed it. His heightened senses definitely made him feel like he was at a gas-station, and his stomach lurched. He stared in disbelief as Trunks ordered another.

“Seriously? How are you stomaching that?” he stared at Trunks, who took a more tentative sip this time. Before he could get a response, he heard Bulma chuckle.

“I want people dancing! Everyone is awkwardly shuffling around the edges. I would start it off, but you know your father. So it’ll have to be you two!” she squealed and gave the boys a light shove towards the dancefloor. Figuring he would need some confidence, Goten pinched his nose and finished his drink in one gulp before handing his glass to Bulma. Just like any other drink he’s had, it didn’t seem to have much effect but he hoped it would kick in soon enough. 

Before they reached the middle of the dance floor, Goten pulled back on Trunks' harm, hesitating.. “Are...we really gonna dance? In front of everyone?” Trunks simply smiled, and wrapped his hands around Goten’s waist. Without thought, Goten placed his arms around Trunks neck comfortably. Being a bit taller than Trunks, it felt natural for him, and he followed along as Trunks started to move them to the music. 

He let Trunks lead them through a few simple steps. Goten had never been a particularly confident dancer, and this was not the moment he wanted to fall flat on his face so he leaner more heavily onto Trunks shoulders. As they moved, he felt some of the tension leave his own shoulders, and the lights seemed to twinkle brighter. He tightened his grip 

“Feeling my mom’s drink, huh?” Trunks chuckled and spun Goten a little faster, making his head spin. “I am starting to feel it too.” His hands on Goten’s waist tightened and he began to move them a bit faster. Before Goten could complain, he noticed their families begin to join them. 

“Oh it’s been so long! Let’s go, Gohan.” Videl squealed, pulling her husband onto the dance floor. They effortlessly moved, him spinning her enough that she let out a shriek of delight. Goten saw his mother drag his father by the hand onto the dance floor, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Come on, Goku. Think of it as a type of agility training. Let’s see if you can keep up with me.” Chi-chi cooed in her husband’s ear as he followed her.

“Training, huh? Okay, I can do that!” he pumped his fist before she placed his hands around her waist, leading the dance. Goten watched everyone slowly start to move to the music, when Trunks took him by the chin.

“Hey, be here with me.” he whispered and pulled them a bit closer. Goten turned his focus back to the beautiful man in front of him, and allowed him to lead them around the dancefloor. Trunks stared back up at Gtoen in utter adoration. He was lost in the music when he felt a light tug on his arm. He jolted his head back to see Chi-chi standing next to them.

“Excuse me Trunks, mind if I cut in?” she said in a manner that clearly wasn’t asking. Trunks swallowed and nodded, stepping away as Goten took his mother in his arms and started to dance again. Trunks caught a hint of panic in Goten’s eyes before his back was turned away.

Goten looked down at his mother as he guided her through the steps. She didn’t look  _ unhappy _ . In fact, she looked pleased. Eventually the song came to an end, and the dancers all paused to applaud the musicians. When the music began up again, Goten went to move but Chi-chi held her ground. “Mom?” Goten started but Chi-chi shushed him, and he waited. 

“I have some apologizing to do.” she finally said, and gripped him by the arms. “I didn’t know what I was portraying to you and Trunks. It took your  _ father _ to point it out to me, so I must have been really oblivious.” she shook her head, but there wasn’t any malice in her voice. 

Goten couldn’t remember his mother apologizing in his entire life. He remembered his father apologizing often, and Gohan too, but never his mother. She was strong, stubborn, caring, but unapologetic. Goten stood still as possible as she continued. 

“You and Trunks, watching you together today….I saw it,” she shook her head and gently brought her hands down to hold Goten’s. Her grip was strong and sure. Goten felt like he was frozen in place. He squeezed her hands but didn’t want to say anything and ruin whatever moment they were having.

“I saw the love in your eyes. It’s the same way I look at your father. I thought I was being supportive before, but I wasn’t.. Not enough.” her eyes glistened and Goten felt his heart attempting to jump out of his chest. 

It had been clear that Chi-chi hadn’t approved of his and Trunks’ relationship. He could always tell that she was trying to maintain a neutral attitude but it would come off as cold. He also knew that it bothered Trunks more than he would admit. 

“I love you, and I love Trunks.” she whispered and Goten felt the weight of an elephant lift off his shoulders. “I’m sorry that I…” she couldn’t finish because Goten pulled her into a bone crushing hug, tears streaming out of his eyes. Sensing his ki rising and worrying he was losing control again, Trunks materialized next to them.

“Is everything okay?” Trunks asked, nervously. However, the tears in both their eyes didn’t seem to come from anger, or sorrow. Instead, they smiled back at him as he cocked his head to the side. “Umm, I’m sorry to interrupt…” he took a step back but Chi-chi shook her head, dislodging from Goten’s grip.

“It’s fine. In fact, it’s time I get another dance out of Goku.” she chuckled, wiping her eyes. She reached up and pulled Goten’s head down, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

Trunks gathered up Goten in his arms and started to dance again, joining the moving crowd around them. “What was that all about?” Trunks looked up at Goten who still had a few tears in his eyes. “I hope those are good tears…” Trunks leaned forward and whispered.

Goten nodded. “She...she finally accepts us. Accepts me.” he whispered back, and Trunks could hear the relief in his voice. Trunks grinned back, feeling his own sense of relief. He had been acting as though Chi-chi’s resentment hadn’t been bothering him. He didn’t want it to upset Goten any further, but he had been having trouble with it himself. He loved Goten, more than anything and just wanted Chi-chi to understand that.

They continued to slowly dance, surrounded by their friends and family. Eventually the song changed, and the tempo picked up. Goten furrowed his brow, unsure of how to move. Trunks smiled and released his hips. “Let’s get another drink.” and Goten smiled gratefully. He allowed Trunks to guide them through the dancefloor and up to the bar.

They found Vegeta leaning against the bar and gripping his own glass like a lifeline, always uncomfortable in large gatherings. 

“What do you think of Mom’s creation?” Trunks asked as the bartender prepared two more drinks.

“Tch. I feel nothing. The idiot on the other hand,” Vegeta gestured at the dancefloor. Goku was spinning Chi-chi around at a speed that might give her whiplash, laughing hysterically all the while. “Obviously can’t hold his liquor.” he scoffed and continued to sip and judge.

Goten noticed Trunks smirk and shook his head, knowing what was coming next. “I’m sure, Dad.” he said casually with  _ just _ enough sarcasm to make Vegeta bristle. 

“What are you trying to say, boy? You think your mother’s experiment can cut through my perfectly honed senses? You are a fool.” Vegeta gripped his drink and swallowed the remaining contents before placing it back on the bar. “Another.” Trunks smiled as the bartender scrambled to refill Vegeta’s glass, and Trunks gripped his own.

“Trunks, don’t... Goten said disapprovingly, but Trunks had already downed his glass and was asking for another. Vegeta’s eyes flashed and soon father and son were matching each other shot for shot. Goten sighed as he gently nursed his own drink, uninterested in getting drunk in front of all their family and friends. He felt Trunks leaning more and more heavily on his shoulder.

“Another.” Vegeta grunted as he gripped the bar and Trunks nodded in agreement.

“Umm, well Mrs. Briefs said no one was allowed to have more than…” the bartender couldn’t finish because he felt his feet being lifted off the ground.

“Do you  _ dare  _ tell me what I can and can’t do, in my own home?! I am the Prince of All Saiyans.” Vegeta growled as his grip of his shirt tightened, their noses almost touching.

“Hey there, Vegeta. Easy, now.” Goten said, gingerly placing a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder while Trunks wobbled next to him. Vegeta dropped the poor bartender who scrambled away. Vegeta turned his attention to Goten, his eyes looking particularly murderous. 

Goten quickly pulled his hand away but Vegeta still shoved him back, sending him flying backwards onto his butt.

“What the hell, Dad?!” Trunks shouted and attempted to leap in between them but tripped over his own feet and landed squarely in Goten’s lap. Vegeta glowered over the boys, his vision cloudy. Just then, Goku appeared in between them.

“Whoa, Vegeta. Whatter’ya doin’?” Goku slurred, but stood steady, his brow furrowed as he saw his son on the floor. 

“Your brat got in my way. Maybe you should teach him to respect his Prince.” Vegeta spat and attempted to shove Goku back as well, but he didn’t budge. 

“Hey, that’s not very nice.” Goku said, but the promise of a fight made his blood start to boil. He shifted on the balls of his feet so he towered over Vegeta even more. “This isa party. We’re ‘spose to be havin’ fun.” he grinned. Goten and Trunks looked up at their fathers, unsure of what to do. Just when it seemed a fight was inevitable, gentle arms wrapped around both Saiyan’s waists, pulling them apart. Vegeta practically jumped away from Bulma, but almost fell over in the process. Goku simply pulled Chi-chi around so she was in front of him.

“Hey big guy,” Bulma chuckled and held onto Vegeta who was blushing furiously. ‘You didn’t happen to threaten one of my employees again, did you?” she cood in his ear and he grumbled. Goten helped Trunks up and towards the bar where he set his head down. The cool bartop felt magical against his hot cheek. Goten chuckled and smoothed Trunks hair. Vegeta stormed off back towards the compound. 

“I’m sorry Bulma, I should have stopped them. I didn’t know this stuff would have such an effect on them.” Goten shuffled his feet and hung his head. Bulma simply laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. I figured it was a possibility. That is why I installed those emergency buttons under the bar. Like they have at banks.” Bulma said without worry, looking down at her son who was face-first in the bar. “Like father, like son.” she sighed, and she dragged Chi-chi back to the dance floor. Goku laughed and moved next to Goten, leaning against the bar.

“Great party, huh son?” Goku smiled as he watched his wife dancing with Bulma.

Goten nodded. He smiled as he watched the rest of their friends and family dance the night away.They were all having a great time, and everyone seemed so happy. Goten felt his chest warm, and wasn’t sure if it was his drink.

Eighteen joined Bulma and Chi-chi, and Master Roshi was watching them behind his sunglasses. Tien was smiling as Chaoizu bounced around him with Paur, and Mr. Satan was entertaining Buu. Yamcha was casually tapping his feet and you could almost tell Piccolo was bobbing his head. Gohan was holding Videl close as they danced much slower than the song that was playing. It was almost as if they had their own music.

“Hey guys, I’m so glad everyone is having a great time.” Goten looked down at Krillin who wore a huge smile on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Krillin.” Goten smiled and he hopped up to the bar stool between Goten and his father. 

“Bulma really went all out for little ole’ me.” Krillin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Eighteen when to join Chi-chi and Bulma, so I guess now's a good time to get a drink.” he reached for Goten’s glass but Goten pulled it away.

“Err, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Krillin.” Goten said but Krillin pushed his hand off.

“Don’t worry son, it’s his birthday.” Goku laughed and continued to be distracted by his wife dancing. Goten held his breath while Krillin raised the glass to his mouth. He took a sip and immediately spat it back out, spraying it in front of him.

“What the hell is that?!” he shouted and Goten chuckled, glad he didn’t actually ingest it. He wasn’t sure he could take Eighteen in a fight in his own tipsy state. Krillin wiped his mouth and grimaced. “You guys can keep that poison to yourself.” he groaned and moved behind the bar to pour himself a beer. 

“Ugh.” Goten looked down at Trunks who was groaning against the bar.

“How are you feeling?” Goten rubbed small circles into Trunks back as he groaned. 

“Ten, stop spinning.” Trunks mumbled into the bar, and then Goten heard a light snore. He looked down and Trunks was asleep against the bar.

“Looks like the party is over for him.” Goku said and Goten nodded and shook Trunks awake. When it was clear he wasn’t fully conscious, Goten pulled him upright and put his arm over his shoulders. They walked across the dancefloor to their mothers.

They stopped dancing when the young men reached them and Eighteen began to snicker.

“I think it’s time for me to take Trunks to bed….er.....for sleeping.” Goten stuttered as he felt all eyes on them.

“I figured. I tried to formulate it so there was no hangover, but it’s not like I could really test it, so let me know how tomorrow morning goes.” Bulma laughed. Goten made sure to say goodnight Gohan and Videl before quietly making his exit. As he led Trunks to their bedroom, he reached out for Vegeta’s ki. It seemed to be in his bedroom and was low and steady. Goten figured he must have fallen asleep as well and grinned. Hopefully this will teach them both a lesson.

When they reached their bedroom, Goten gently laid Trunks on the bed and began taking off his shoes. As he slid off his pants, Trunks shifted awake. “Couldn’t wait ta get me in bed, huh?” Trunks mumbled and his head lolled to the side. He attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but he fell back down. Goten smirked and shook his head.

“I don’t think you are in a position to satisfy me.” he goaded as he pulled him into a sitting position to take off his jacket and tie. 

“That right?” Trunks' surly voice was slurred and Goten knew he only had a few more moments with him.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me another time. For now, have some water.” he handed Trunks the bottle from the side table and began to get undressed himself. 

“How ‘bout I make it up to ya right now?” Trunks finished the bottle and wiped his mouth.

Goten shrugged off his jacket and went to respond but when he turned around, Trunks was already snoring softly. Goten finished getting undressed and laid next to Trunks, pulling the comforter up and over them both. He could hear the music from outside start to quiet down and figured the rest of the partygoers would be turning in soon too. 

Goten glanced down at Trunks and pushed a few stray hairs out of his face. He gently kissed his forehead before leaning back and letting sleep take him. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to 'aria14' for the suggestion of Vegeta getting wasted - I ran with it, not sure where I was going before hand. Remember, drinking in excess is never a good idea, always stick with your friends and have your own Goten to take care of you, or be the Designated Goten.
> 
> Suggestions and comments always welcome. Your amazing feedback and support has been getting me through my toughest days and I am very grateful.


End file.
